Gensokyan Backstories
by jcarreau
Summary: Every person has a past. Every person has a story. The people of Gensokyo are no different. But how did the characters of the Touhou Project end up where they are now? Gensokyan Backstories attempts to answer that.
1. The Moriya Family

Kanako Yasaka was sitting cross-legged inside the shrine. Her eyes were closed, almost like she was meditating. All of a sudden, Suwako burst into the shrine, "IT'S A GIRL!"

Kanako opened her eyes and smiled, "A girl? How wonderful!"

Suwako continued, "Yes! She's perfectly healthy! She and Riona will be released from the hospital after only a few days; oh, I can't wait!"

Kanako then asked, "So, what's her name?"

"Hmm?"

"Your newest child, did they decide on a name yet?"

Suwako exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Sanae!"

Kanako looked up to the window, "Sanae Kochiya; what a pretty name." She glanced at Suwako, "Anything else to report?"

Suwako answered, "Why yes! I have approximately twenty-four words to describe my feelings for Sanae."

Kanako said, "Yes, and those words would be?"

Suwako fell to the floor, and began rolling back and forth, "I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER!"

Kanako laughed, then corrected, "That wasn't twenty-four words, that was three words you repeated a bunch of times to make it sound like twenty-four words."

Suwako looked up from the floor at Kanako, "Yeah, soǃ? I couldn't think of any other way to properly describe my feelings for my new child!"

Kanako complained, "But you do that for _every_ child of yours who's descended from you. Face it, you've become predictable."

Suwako stood up, her cheeks puffed out, "Oh, don't try to act like I'm the weird one here! You love every kid I've had, too!"

Kanako joked, "Yeah, that's because they aren't _my_ kids. And technically, you've really only given birth to one child, and that was centuries ago. Your new girl isn't exactly your daughter."

Suwako complained, "Maybe not in the strictest sense, but she's still bloodkin by proxy! And need I lecture you, again, about how family ties can transcend blood relations?"

Kanako chuckled, "Of course not! I love Riona, enough to look after her her since her birth, just like with your other kids, and I'm ecstatic to be able to start that process again. I just do it more maturely than you."

Suwako stared at Kanako for saying that. Then, she giggled, "I guess so."

* * *

><p>Several years had passed since Sanae was born. Much like the other children descended from Suwako, she carried divine traits. One of which was bright green hair, and eyes that matched her hair. Whenever she went out in public, Kanako always used a spell to make her hair and eyes appear black, so that she would not look out of place among the non-magical people. She, her human mother Riona, and her father Ichiro raised her, as did Suwako and Kanako. Sanae was never alone.<p>

One day, during the time when Sanae was eleven years of age, the family was away for school and work. Kanako was sitting on the floor. Suwako went up to her, "Hey, what's wrong? You don't normally look this glum."

Kanako answered, "You know how I could grab something from a distance by using my snake summoning? I can't do that anymore." She reached out with her hand, "No snake is appearing. You know what this means?"

Suwako's voice lowered, "Your divinity is slipping away."

Kanako said, "I suppose it's natural, since fewer and fewer humans are turning to faith to answer their questions, not just in this country, but throughout many other places in the world, too. Humans don't realize that many beings from what they take to be folklore and mythology are, or were, real, and you know what the one thing that can permanently erase a Shinto kami is."

Suwako recited, "Not enough believers to sustain your existence."

Kanako continued, "At this rate, I'll be able to function for maybe eight to nine more years, but the faith from your family will not keep me alive for that much longer, and sure enough, you're going to start losing your divinity, too."

"So, what do we do?"

Kanako thought aloud, "The only answer I can think of is relocate to a place where people would accept our word and believe in us. Only problem is, I don't know of any place that would do that. You yourself could easily leave the shrine, since you aren't bound here, but I know you would never leave your family. What can we do?"

A moment of silence followed. Suwako sighed, "I guess my children will have to learn to live without us, eventually. We don't have to tell them now, no, but we'll have to explain that we'll inevitably fade away, and then," she started crying, "and then . . ." she hugged Kanako, "I don't wanna fade away!" She sniffled, "I don't wanna!"

Kanako held Suwako, trying to hold back tears, "We should be able to exist long enough to at least see Sana-chan grow up."

* * *

><p>Two years had passed since Kanako made Suwako realize that their divinity was fading. They watched over the family living at their shrine, despite the burden in their hearts. Regardless of what would come, the shrine was always full of love and laughter, until one day, Sanae returned home, crying very loudly. She ran straight into Suwako, hugging her tightly, "Hey Sana-chan, what's wrong?" Suwako asked.<p>

Just then, some people dressed in government outfits stepped in. "Are these your cousins, Miss Kochiya?"

Sanae nodded. To outsiders, Sanae pretended that Kanako was her older first cousin, and that Suwako was her younger second cousin.

The government person said, "Misses and Miss Yasaka, it is important that you hear what we're about to tell you. Mister Ichiro and Misses Riona Kochiya were in a traffic accident. They were pronounced dead at the scene."

Right then, everything went black in the minds of Kanako and Suwako. They and Sanae tried their best to forget what they heard, forget the funeral they attended days later. Even though Kanako, posing as Sanae's cousin, signed up to act as her legal guardian, the laughter of the shrine was slow to return. Even despite the sudden hardships, their love remained; however, Kanako's powers were fading more and more as months went on. Suwako's divinity finally started showing signs of disappearance; she could not raise the earth as easily as she could in the past.

By the time Sanae was thirteen, Kanako felt she should learn the truth. During a break from school, Kanako and Suwako had finished helping Sanae with a school assignment. "Alright Sana-chan, it's time we discussed something else."

"Discuss what?" Sanae asked.

"About us." Kanako elaborated, "As you know, Suwako and I are Shinto kami. However, not very many people believe in the existence of Shinto kami anymore. It is people's faith that acts as our lifeblood. If we have a steady supply of that, we can exist forever. However, more and more people in this land are turning away from the belief in divinity, and into the beliefs that human observation can bring out. Sana-chan, have you noticed that Suwako and I haven't been performing as many magic tricks as we used to? That is because we are losing our strength."

Sanae's voice carried a worrying tone, "Wait, you're not . . . dying, are you?"

Kanako put her hand on top of Sanae's head, "Right now, no. However, several years from now, we may disappear forever. But take heart, though. I believe I may be able to last until you're nineteen, and I think Suwako will last until your mid-twenties."

Sanae started to waver, "But . . . but . . . I already lost Mommy and Daddy, I can't-"

"-Stay calm, Sanae! There is a way for us to continue living even beyond that!" Kanako continued, "If we were to move the shrine to a place where numerous people would dutifully worship us, we would gain back our strength, and we could watch over you throughout your entire life, just as we always wanted."

Suwako said, "You're the only family I have left, Sana-chan. We don't want to abandon you. We're doing everything in our power to find a place where we can all live together. I'll do my part and go to the library more frequently. For now, you just keep going to school. We'll look after ourselves in the background, okay? Can you keep your chin up for me?"

Sanae looked at her with her chin up, "Mm-hmm."

More time passed. The pain of losing Sanae's parents, while still in the hearts of the trio, had taken a backseat to the search for a new home. After countless hours poured into research, Suwako finally found a place that could prove to be their salvation. Now all they had to do was discuss it with Sanae.

It was the Christmas break of 2006. Sanae was fifteen, and a first-year high school student. The Christmas break was a long-awaited one for everyone. On Christmas Day itself, Kanako broke the news, "Okay Sanae, are you ready for the best gift ever?"

"What? What is it?"

Kanako exclaimed, "We found a place that could save us!"

Sanae gasped, "Reallyǃ?"

Suwako asserted, "Yes, really, and truly! Allow me to elaborate!" She cleared her throat, "To the south is an island of Japan that was closed off from the outside world during the Meiji period. This island is called Gensokyo, 'Land of Illusion.' I looked through as many texts as I could find on the subject, and as far as I can tell, Gensokyo not only exists, but flourishes with what ordinary humans would consider to be magic! Gods like us would be free to demonstrate our abilities, and you wouldn't have to hide your status as a demigoddess, either. In fact, you know all those things that most people think are make-believe, like us, and youkai, and oni, and fairies, and so on? They are said to all exist there! It even said that _all_ such creatures only live in Gensokyo!"

Sanae's cheeks started to turn pink, "Wow! This all sounds so wonderful!"

Suwako continued, "Not only that, but you'd never have to go to school again!"

"However," Kanako inserted, "If we all moved to Gensokyo, you would never be able to see your friends again, and you would never be able to see your teachers again. And I'd never be able to work at the department store just down the block again. Sure, I wouldn't have to keep dyeing my hair blonde, telling the customers I like looking like American women from the 1980s, since I wouldn't be able to explain that my real hair color is indigo, but it was fun, helping people buy things, and somehow still be within my range from the shrine, and supporting us financially. However, you would have to walk away from everything you know if we really went through with this."

Suwako said, "The only way in and out of Gensokyo is to use magic to get through the barrier that is said to keep outsiders out. If we were to combine our magical strength together, and using the coordinates I wrote down, we should be able to relocate the shrine and the Divine Lake there. Mind you, Kanako and I haven't lost all of our magic edge yet. We can still perform a lot of our magic, just with a little difficulty. You, though, are at the prime of your magical potential. I know you haven't been able to express it, but I can definitely sense it within you. In words you can understand, the force is strong with you."

Sanae giggled, "The more I keep hearing about this place, the more I think it's straight out of fantasy, but I know since you two exist, and that I can cast miracles, that maybe Gensokyo isn't so far off."

Kanako said, "But remember, we will only leave if you want to. We're not forcing you to leave. Please, take time to consider this. You can take even a year to think on this if you want. We only even thought of this because you have no other family, no family you can rely on, that is."

About twenty minutes after this conversation, Sanae had an answer, "I'll do it!" She didn't want to leave right then, however. She wanted to inform her school that she and her family were moving out in next January. Where to, she kept vague. By the next month of the new year, the time came. It was a cold, late night. Sanae was wearing her wind priestess costume, which did nothing to ward off the cold. Kanako was wearing her clothes from what she called, "The old era", complete with a circle of rope and paper behind her back. Suwako was in her purple-and-white dress, as well as her hat with the googly eyes. They were all standing on the roof of the shrine, overlooking the Divine Lake. Sanae was rubbing her arms with her hands, "Do we have to wear these, Kanako-sama? I'm freezing!"

Kanako said, "Yes, we do. We have to be dressed for the occasion. Don't fret, we'll be in Gensokyo soon enough."

Sanae asked, "But what if it's cold there, too?"

"Then we'll hide under our blankets until it warms up." Kanako looked up, "Now then, it is time." She raised her hands upwards and chanted, "Winds, guide me and my shrine to the land of illusion!" Strong winds formed around the shrine and lake. An invisible tunnel of wind was aimed at where Gensokyo was said to be.

Suwako raised her hands up, "Mishaguji, hear my call! Answer the wish of the great Kanako Yasaka!" The ground below the shrine slowly raised up, shaking the foundation of the shrine and lake.

Kanako commanded, "Now, Sanae! Lend us your power! We can't do this by ourselves!"

Sanae raised her gohei rod, "I am the last of the Kochiya, descendant of Suwako Moriya-sama! I carry with me the blood of a god! I will see to it that the miracle of Kanako Yasaka-sama will become a reality!" At that moment, her eyes and hair, previously black, shone a vivid green. The earth shot upward and launched the shrine, the ground beneath the shrine, and the ground encompassing the lake, into the sky. The wind tunnel guided the shrine far and away from the city. The fury of the wind caused everyone's hair and clothes to shake about, yet the three of them stood in place, not budging an inch from where they were standing. Several minutes passed as the landmass flew through the sky, the three of them immobile in their concentration. Suddenly, the flight of the shrine seemed to stop in mid-air. "We've hit the barrier!" Kanako noted. "Now, Suwako!"

"Let us through, Mishaguji!" The Mishaguji went forth, and bored a hole through the barrier before them. The shrine resumed its flight once the wind tunnel extended down to where the Mishaguji went. Land became visible; vast plains of green lay before them. Kanako managed to slow the descent of the shrine. She slowly landed it on top of a small grassy hill that stood on the higher portion of a mountain. Once the shrine was landed, Kanako and Suwako fell down.

Sanae reached out, "Kanako-sama! Suwako-sama! Are you alrightǃ?"

Kanako smiled, "Yes. We're just exhausted. We've never attempted something like this once our divinity started waning. Nonetheless, we made it."

Suwako looked at Sanae, "Look! You channeled so much magic, your eyes and hair reverted back to their natural pigmentation!"

"Huh?" Sanae held a long strand of hair, and noticed it was indeed green. "Oh my! I guess I really will look like a girl from a magical girl manga from now on!"

Everyone laughed. Kanako then said, "Well then, let's see how the things in our house held up. And remember, it's okay to fly now."

"Got it!" Suwako affirmed. The three floated back into the shrine, which was completely dark. "Oh no, it's dark; we don't have any power!"

Kanako said, "All the information we could find on Gensokyo said that it had been landlocked before electricity was being used in homes. We could probably find a way around this, but for now, we'll have to make due. Let's at least find our clothes and blankets."

Suwako stated, "Say Sana-chan, if we have no power, you could still read all the books you got. Now do you not regret us encouraging you to read?"

Sanae said, "Certainly not now! But, if I were to read, it would have to be during daylight. Oh, and also, it's still cold here!" Her breath was visible as she overlooked the land, the Divine Lake, and the large Onbashira pillars that stood in the lake, still intact from their trip. _I hope we made the right choice_.

* * *

><p>The Moriya Family did their best to adjust to moving into Gensokyo. The next morning, a short man with short blue hair spotted the shrine on top of the hill. "Hmm?" Curious, he walked up the path to take a look.<p>

"Look! Someone's here!" Suwako shouted. She ran out to greet the stranger, "Welcome, traveler! Welcome to the Moriya Shrine!"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Shrine? As in Shinto shrine?"

Suwako was dumbfounded, "Uh . . . Kanako, are we Shintoists?"

Kanako came out and addressed the man, "Yes. This is the shrine of Kanako Yasako, who stands before you. Suwako Moriya, former deity of this shrine, still loiters around."

"Hey! What I do is not loitering!"

Sanae finally came out, "Oh? Your hair, are you a youkai?"

The man said, "If a kappa can be considered a youkai, then yeah."

Sanae tilted her head, "But, you don't look anything like a kappa! You look like a human! Kappa are supposed to be blue duck-like reptile people!"

The man responded, "That sounds more like a Hokkaido kappa, based on your description. Gensokyan kappa like myself resemble humans a little more closely than our cousins up north."

Suwako contorted her face in confusion, "There's more than one species of kappa? That's news to me."

The kappa continued, "But you say you're a Shinto shrine, right? You do know that only the Hakurei Clan is allowed to establish Shinto shrines in Gensokyo, don't you?"

Kanako murmured, "Oh, um, we just came in from the outside world last night. We don't know much about this land."

The kappa chuckled, "It shouldn't be a problem, provided the Yakumo Clan allows it. Speaking of which, did anyone bearing the name Yakumo tell you about Gensokyo?"

Kanako answered, "No. We learned of this place by our own. However, why is only one family allow to establish shrines? Suwako and I need the faith of the people to continue living."

The kappa said, "A long time ago, there were a lot of families that set up shrines of worship. Mind you, this was back when humans and youkai got along about as well as cats and dogs. They could summon divine power to protect humans and hunt down youkai. However, sometime about a hundred or so years ago, the Yakumo Clan I mentioned got in contact with the Hakurei Clan and formed the Boundary that I'm sure you had a hard time getting through. They cut some sort of deal that only the Hakurei can summon divine power. Details other than that are kinda sketchy, but it's been a while since then, so maybe you can establish a shrine of worship if you want to."

Sanae said, "Wait a second, if there's another shrine, then that means less worshipers for us! We must launch a campaign against them!"

The kappa said, "Picking a fight with the Hakurei? That's pretty gutsy of you, young lady. You can actually do that, if you want. You have to fight by the proper dueling rules, but if you win, you could probably take their worshipers."

Kanako replied, "We'll keep that in mind. However, right now, we need as many worshipers as we can get. Would you like to bear witness to a miracle?"

The kappa queried, "What kind of miracles can you perform?"

Kanako said, "I have control over the wind and rain. Suwako can tame Mishaguji, and can control the earth. Sanae has our blessings, and can perform a combination of our abilities."

The kappa pondered, "Hmm, the rain would feel good on my skin. Can I see some rain?"

Kanako raised her hand. Clouds quickly formed in the sky. A light drizzle came out. Sanae noted, "The local farmers should be happy. You can water their crops!"

The kappa said, "Ah yes, always good to get some water on my face. So, what do I do to properly worship you? I'm not too knowledgeable on religious practices."

Suwako answered, "Oh, just get on your knees, and bow, and tell us how thankful you are!"

"That doesn't sound too hard." He got on his knees and bowed, "Oh, great goddesses! I thank you for the rain! What can I do to show my reverence?"

Suwako replied, "Well, for now, you can tell your friends and family about us! Tell them the Moriya Shrine is open for business!"

The kappa stood up. "I'll do that!" He then added, "By the way, name's Jun Kawashiro. A pleasure meeting you!" He then left.

Sanae turned to Kanako, "You were right, Kanako-sama! Not only are there people who will worship you here, there are youkai, too!"

Kanako replied, "Yes. It would seem we made the right decision to come here."

* * *

><p>Spring was in effect in Gensokyo. Trees and flowers were in bloom, and the grass on Youkai mountain matched the color of Sanae's eyes and hair. The wind priestess had gone to the Human Village for an errand. Kanako and Suwako were in the shrine. Kanako said to Suwako, "If we hadn't come here, I probably would've disappeared by now."<p>

Suwako replied, "Maybe. I have no regrets though; this is what Sanae wanted, and this is what we wanted, too. I mean, I don't have to hide my true nature anymore! We can be like how we were in the old days!"

Kanako leered, "You mean like how you lost to me in a battle that didn't even last ten seconds?"

Suwako pouted, "Not that! I mean, not having to live in fear of humans trying to learn about us. There's nothing in the outside world's understanding of beings like us, but here, we blend in!"

Kanako corrected, "Actually, we stick out. We're not youkai, and Sanae is a demigoddess. Still, I feel we belong here more than out there. She's really come onto her own in this land."

Suwako remarked, "I'm just glad we get to see Sanae live out her life without us fading away."

[Author's Note: For this series, every chapter is a short story about a character or characters' backstory I haven't already explored in my other fanfics. I have more ideas brewing, and as such, expect to see more in the future.]


	2. Reisen Udongein Inaba

The dark side of the Moon has mystified the humans of Earth for as long as recorded history has existed. Myths, songs, poems, and theories have been written about the half of Earth's natural satellite that receives no sunlight. Few know that a civilization has been living on the dark side of Luna for millennia.

A race of humans has been living on the dark side of the moon, just as there were humans living on Earth. Lunarian humans did differ from Earth humans in a few ways. One was in physical differences. Lunarian humans tend to be taller on average than Earth humans, and tend to have light skin, light hair, and dark eyes. There are exceptions to this rule, but this is only mentioning cosmetic differences. Lunarian humans, unlike their Earth counterparts, can also still conjure magic. Magic did not die out among the Lunarians, unlike with most of their Earth counterparts. Not only that, since Lunarian society has existed longer than any single Earth civilization, it has developed technology more advanced than anything seen on Earth.

Not only did humans live on Luna, so did Youkai. Unlike in Gensokyo, the most common youkai species is not fairies, but rather, rabbits. Rabbit youkai on Luna also differ from their Earth counterparts. One way they differ is that Lunarian rabbits have become integrated into the Lunarian society. Another way they differed is that Lunarian rabbits can communicate with each other telepathically, even over large distances.

One day, inside one of the many structures of the Lunarian capitol, many rabbits were lined up. They were standing behind a glass wall for customers from the other side to see through. The rabbits all wore black business suits; the males had pants, while the females had miniskirts. Each of them had a number penned to their chests. From the other side, Two women were observing the rabbits. One of them was wearing a blue dress over a white blouse with long sleeves. Her dress was held with a belt with a gold buckle. Her eyes were dark orange, like gold. Her hair was long and a hue of platinum, and she wore a white bonnet with a red ribbon attached to it. The other woman had long pale blue hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She wore a red dress over a white blouse with short sleeves, and her dress was also held with a belt with gold buckle. Her eyes were dark brown, and she was observing the rabbits. "Have you found one to your liking yet, Toyo?" She asked.

Toyo answered, "Why yes!" She pointed at a female rabbit, "I like that one the most!"

The other woman asked, "Are you sure about her? You're not just picking her because you think she's cute, right? We need a pet who is strong and healthy."

Toyo pouted, "I know that, Yori! That's what I was trying to look for! I think she'll be the one for us. She certainly looks fit enough for menial labor. Now we just need to test her obedience." She looked at the rabbit's number, 678, and said, "Number 678, would you step forward?" The rabbit took a step forward, standing out of line. "You're our new pet now!"

The rabbit jumped up, looking like it was shouting, "Hurray!" as a human escorted her to Toyo and Yori. Toyo said, "From now on, you'll be the pet of the Watatsuki sisters!"

The rabbit spoke, "Wait, you're the Watatsuki sistersǃ?"

Toyo answered, "Yes! I'm Toyo, and this is my younger sister Yori. We needed a new pet, and you're just the one for us!"

Yori asked, "What's your name?"

The rabbit looked uneasy, "I . . . I don't have a name."

Yori said, "That's alright. We'll think of a name soon enough. For now, let's go home."

Toyo added, "Yes! I want to show her the palace!" the Watatsuki sisters were princesses in Lunarian society. The two of them were the leaders of the Lunar Defense Corps, the military force of the Lunarian race. Their incredible command of magic and knowledge of warfare earned them not only the title of princess, but the trust of the public that they will protect the capitol. The palace they called home was not an overly large structure, but it was an ornate one, with Roman columns and white marble strewn throughout the building. The interiors were furnished with expensive furniture, and artwork of famous soldiers and generals could be found on the walls. The rabbit was in awe of what she saw. After being shown the palace, Toyo asked, "So, what do you think of your new home?"

The rabbit answered, "It's incredible! I've never seen a place more beautiful than this! I love it!"

Toyo chuckled, "I thought you would!"

Yori said, "We're glad to hear that. However, now that you're here, you must follow our every command if you wish to stay here. Do you understand?"

The rabbit nodded. In time, the rabbit, who was eventually named "Reisen", was shown how to perform tasks around the palace; cleaning the floors, cooking meals, entertaining people, among others. In-between that, Reisen was also trained as a soldier, not only to protect her home, but also to be ready in case of an invasion.

On one of her combat training days, Reisen was standing in the backyard of the palace. The backyard was gated off from the rest of the community, and sported artful hedges (that Reisen maintained), chairs and tables for guests, and more than anything else, an orchard of peach trees; appropriate, given that Toyo's favorite snack was peaches. There was a section in the orchard that had targets instead of trees. It was here where Reisen was trained for was standing in front of Reisen. "You carry something no human has, the eyes of lunacy. All rabbits can be distiguished by their red eyes. With them, you can induce hallucinations in humans, tricking them into seeing something that isn't there. There are units trained entirely in the art of illusion. Today, we will refine your eyes. See the targets behind me? I want you to make them appear as though they are charging after me. Got it?"

"Yes." Reisen, not familiar with her eyes of lunacy, looked at the vaguely humanoid targets in the distance. She concentrated on the targets with her eyes, and . . . she fired a short laser burst. Yori instinctively jumped back.

"Wrong!" Yori called out. "That's a danmaku attack for close-quarters combat. We're not doing that today, we're learning illusions."

Reisen looked down, "I'm sorry. I don't know how to do it."

Yori said, "Neither do I. As a human, I don't know how it is that rabbits do hallucinations, but it's said to be innate to all Lunarian rabbit youkai. I've gotten platoons of rabbits learning how to induce lunacy, so obviously, you just need to will yourself more."

"Okay." Reisen looked at the targets. She imagined the targets flying overhead, shooting danmaku at Yori, even though they were motionless, and she knew this in the back of her mind. All of a sudden, she saw Yori, with her sword drawn, slashing at the air in front of herself. She looked at Yori.

"Very good!" Yori commended. "With this ability, you could deceive an entire platoon of enemies, possibly even trick them into their demise with enough practice."

And this went on for some years, of Reisen serving the Watatsuki princesses, learning battlefield tactics, maintaining the palace by herself. Oftentimes, she was exhausted at the end of the day, but she did not complain, for she was in a good home, and she was treated with love by the sisters, even though they usually didn't show it. She learned many skills, and got to eat good meals, and she knew she was better off than many other rabbits. Reisen became content with her life. One day, while she was cleaning windows, she could hear Toyo and Yori discussing something.

"The Earth humans' attacks are getting bolder. We need to send more reinforcements!"

"But I don't want to send house servants to the frontline! If they die, who will do household choreǃs?"

"If we lose, there will _be_ no houses for them to work in! Sacrifices must be made here!"

Reisen had heard that humans from Earth had come to Luna to invade. However, their armies were far away from the cities, and as such, it did not concern her. It did concern her masters, seeing as how they were in charge of the campaign to drive the Earthlings back. A few days after Reisen overheard her masters speaking of the war, Toyo and Yori spoke to her.

"We are sending more rabbits to the front, and you're going with them."

Reisen was speechless for a few seconds. She then said, "But, what if I die?"

Yori said, "You won't die. I'll oversee your unit. I too will fight of behalf of the Lunarians now."

Hearing that Yori, one of the most feared combatants of Luna, was fighting alongside Reisen, helped to reassure her of her chances of survival. Since Yori oversaw her training, Reisen did not need to undergo basic training like some of the other rabbits. She traveled with Yori and her unit to the frontline, away from the city. She and Yori arrived at an underground bunker. After settling in, Yori addressed a large crowd of rabbits, including Reisen. Yori spoke, "The Earthlings, despite their inferior technology and lack of magic, have devised weapons and tactics better suited to warfare then we initially imagined. We have already lost several outposts to them in the last month alone, but not anymore. We are currently in the strongest foothold we have on this region. If we lose here, the road to our cities will lie open for them, but we are not open for the taking! We will not let them corrupt our purity! We will stop them here! Our job is to defend this area and drive them back; not one Earthling gets past us!"

"HURRAH!" The rabbits shouted. Reisen had never seen so many rabbits gathered in one place. All of them were in their usual uniforms, and with no weapons other than their danmaku.

Up above, a trench had been dug in. Bunkers were placed throughout the trenchline. Reisen was in one of the bunkers, looking out over where the Earthlings were expecting to come. _"Don't think the enemy will go easy on you, just because you're the commander's pet."_

Reisen spun around and saw a male rabbit. _Uh, yes. I'll keep that in mind. Are you here to relieve me? _She relayed back telepathically.

The rabbit responded, _"Uh huh. You can go back to the dorms now."_

Reisen bowed, _Thank you._ She left the bunker and headed for the dormitory for rabbits. There were numerous bunk beds lined up on both sides of the room. Many rabbits were spending time reading, stretching, eating or drinking a snack, and any other activity to to keep themselves occupied. Reisen's bunk was one of the ones closest to the entrance, since she was Yori's pet. Aside from that, she was not granted many other favors for that position. She lied on the bed, her arms spread, and let out a sigh.

A loud explosion happened outside, and the room shook violently. Reisen screamed and fell onto the floor. More explosions followed, and the base shook more. "An attack! We're under attack!" One of the rabbits yelled.

Yori came in through the entrance, "The Earthlings have made their move! Quickly, everyone, to the trenches! You too, Reisen!" Her sword was drawn.

Reisen and the rabbits wordlessly followed Yori out. The explosions continued to rattle the underground base. One explosion caused bits of the ceiling to fall on Reisen's head. Yori sped past the bunker Reisen was stationed at. The door was blasted open. Reisen looked in and saw the rabbit who took his place; his body was barely recognizable. Reisen stood there, aghast. "Come on, Reisen!" Yori shouted, grabbing the startled bunny by the wrist, "We need to move out!"

Yori hurriedly led Reisen to the trenchline above the ground. The night sky was visible, and the rabbits in the trench were lying low, avoiding fire. Reisen could hear the thoughts of the rabbits, _"It's worse that I thought!" "What are we supposed to doǃ?" "I . . . I can't look!"_ More explosions rattled the area. A rabbit stationed in the trench called out, "Commander Yori!"

Yori ordered, "I will dispose of any enemy units within the first one-hundred meters to this location. You will all provide me with covering fire!"

"YES MA'AM!" The other rabbits yelled. Yori flew upward to get a view of the enemy. All that she could see were artillery guns far off in the distance. No infantry or vehicles could be seen.

The rabbits started to fire danmaku blindly in the direction where the artillery shells were coming from. Yori, flying through the air, charged at the firing guns. Reisen did not fire; she only watched the events unfolding.

She saw her master, some ways off in the distance, appearing to be cutting up the guns firing at them. The shelling slowed, but just as that was occurring, numerous armored vehicles were racing toward the trenchline. They were obviously of the enemy's, for Lunarians would not make nor drive such crude vehicles. Reisen fired some danmaku at the vehicles, but her shots, and everyone else's, had no effects on the vehicles. The front ends of the vehicles opened up. Human-like people stepped out; they wore crude armored suit, and held primitive rifles. They opened fire on the rabbits. Their bullets traveled fast, were nearly invisible, and killed any rabbit unfortunate enough to stick their heads above the trench line. Reisen stayed down; looking up would be dangerous, but looking to the sides would reveal bloodied rabbits that were dead or dying. She saw a few unharmed rabbits trying to evacuate the wounded. She could hear the enemy soldiers advancing closer to her position. She looked at the rabbits and said, _Take the wounded and run! I'll cover for you!_

The rabbits responded, _"Got it!"_ knowing she was the commander's pet. They retreated back underground. Reisen stood up and stared directly at her attackers. Their guns were raised, but they did not fire. Reisen's eyes glowed; the soldiers shouted something in a foreign tongue, and went prone without moving farther. Right then, an artillery shell hit near Reisen. She screamed and was knocked off-balanced. To her right, she saw more rabbits, dead or injured, she couldn't tell for sure. When she came back on her feet, the enemy soldiers had jumped into the trench. A firefight broke out, one between metallic bullets and magical missiles. Rabbits, as well as Earthlings, fell one after another in the gunfire. Reisen fired a few danmaku shots at the Earthlings, some of the shots missed while others downed their targets.

More Earth soldiers came. They threw grenades into the trench. One of them landed near Reisen. She floated away just in time, but her sprint in the air brought her away from the battle. At the far end of the trench were escape pod-like devices that would take Lunarians to a region of Earth where they could escape to. The path for the pods could only be accessed on days of "The Full Moon" on Earth. This day was a Full Moon day. Reisen didn't want to risk her life anymore; she was shaken up as it was seeing her fellow rabbits being killed by invaders. Yori had yet to return from her initial attack; was she even still alive now? Reisen believed that she was fighting a losing battle. In the distance, she saw more Earthlings jumping into the trench. Some of them were coming in her direction. If she was going to save herself, she would have to jump into the pod now. _I'm heading for the escape pods. Go too, if you can._ She entered the pod, large enough to fit one person, and closed the door. A switch was situated near the single chair that read, "Pull to activate." After restraining herself in the chair, Reisen pulled the switch. She heard bullets ricocheting off the outside as the pod fired off its thrusters and launched itself at high speed. Reisen's body dug into the chair as she was launched into orbit. There were no windows in the pod. After a period of time, there was a violent crash. The shock threw Reisen through her restraining belts and caused her to hit her head on the ceiling. She came back down, getting her legs battered in the process. She was still conscious, but was certain she had, at the very least, a concusshion. Unable to stand, she crawled to open the door. Pulling herself with her arms, she crawled out of the pod and into what looked like a forest of bamboo poles. _Forgive me, everyone. I'm a coward._ Unable to contain her pain any longer, Reisen closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>An Earth Rabbit was skipping along in the Bamboo Forest. She wore a pink dress, and a necklace with a carrot on it. Smiling without a care in the world, she continued prancing through the countless bamboo shoots. Then, something caught her eye. She saw a metallic object implanted in the forest. More importantly, she spotted what looked like a human . . . but with rabbit ears. Ears longer than what she was used to seeing. Curious, she walked up to the collapsed individual. She could tell it was a woman, from the miniskirt. However, she had never seen a rabbit like this. Long straight lilac hair? Rabbit youkai don't have hair like that! And the fallen rabbit girl was taller than her, and even more physically developed. She went up to her ears. Slowly, she touched them. The woman's ears didn't have a coat of fur. She then felt for a pulse. She was alive, but her pulse was faint.<p>

The small rabbit girl put her index and middle fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Numerous other rabbits, all of them short, and with ears and hair like her, approached the fallen bunny. They all talked among themselves, "Look! A really big rabbit!" "What's wrong with her ears?" "Is she a mutant?" "Where did she get those clothes?"

The rabbit with the carrot necklace declared, "Okay, everyone! I don't know where this girl came from, but she's still alive! Let's carry her to Eientei and see if Eirin can do something with her!"

The other rabbits shouted, "Aye aye, Tewi!"

The small rabbits gathered around and picked up the big rabbit. With their feet scurrying, they raced off.

* * *

><p>In the Bamboo Forest was a large Asian mansion. And inside that mansion were numerous rabbits. Tewi's rabbit brigade carried the unconscious Reisen into what looked like an operating room. She was placed on top of a gurney. Tewi cried out, "Eirin! Eirin!"<p>

A tall woman with long braided silver hair stepped in. "Okay, what is it this-" She saw the rabbit. Her eyes and mouth went wide as she placed her hand over her heart, "Oh, bless my heart! It's a Lunarian rabbit!" She stepped up to Reisen, "Where did you find her?"

Tewi said, "Somewhere in the forest. Wait," she looked at Reisen, "_This_ is what rabbits from the Moon look like? I'd expect something cuter."

Eirin murmured, "She must've come here for a reason. Hopefully, she's not an emissary." She turned to Tewi, "Could you call Kaguya for me? She'll want to see this."

Tewi ran out. She came back with a Lunarian in a burgundy dress, who had to be Kaguya. Kaguya saw Reisen, "Oh wow, look at you! You're a big Inaba, aren't youǃ?"

Eirin said to Kaguya, "What if she is an emissary from the Moon? What then?"

Kaguya answered, "Tewi, you're the one who found her, right? If after Eirin fixes her up, and she's here on behalf of Luna, take her back to where you got her. Until then," Kaguya glanced at Eirin, "work your magic."

Eirin grinned, "From initial observations, she has numerous surface wounds, but she doesn't appear to have any internal injuries. She should recover in due time."

* * *

><p>Reisen's head was groggy. Her vision was close to non-existent. She felt as though she just woke up from a very deep sleep. The first thing she noticed was . . . all of her clothes were gone. Her uniform, her belongings, her shoes, even her undergarments were gone. All that she was wearing was a simple white dress. Next to her, a person she couldn't see shouted out, "Movement! We got movement!" A chattering of voices spread throughout wherever Reisen was.<p>

She then heard a new voice saying, "I'm coming, I'm coming." A shape appeared above her, "Hello there. Welcome to Eientei, the house of Eternity."

Reisen mumbled, "House . . . of eternity?"

The woman said, "Your eyes are out of focus. Let me fix that for you." She appeared to be holding an object, "Hold still, now." A light quickly danced Reisen's eyes. Her vision cleared. She saw a woman wearing a red-and-blue dress, with pale skin, gray hair, and black eyes. She was holding what looked like a miniature flashlight, one that seems to help correct vision. But her face . . . her facial features looked intimately familiar.

Reisen, her voice still groggy, asked, "Eientei . . . am I on Earth?"

The woman answered, "Yes. You're in a mansion inside a bamboo forest inside Gensokyo. Would you sit up for me?"

Reisen raised her torso. The woman was now wearing a stethoscope. She felt for Reisen's vital signs, but then it finally dawned on Reisen, "Pardon my asking, but, are . . . are you . . . Madam Yagokoro?"

She said, "Yes, I am."

"Reallyǃ? You're _the_ Yagokoroǃ?"

Eirin answered, "Yes, I truly am. Is there a problem?"

Reisen said, "No, it's just, I've seen your face in artwork, and, there's a statue of you in the capitol, and, this is great!" She sounded more alert, "So if you're here, does that mean Princess Kaguya Houraisan is here, too?"

Eirin stated, "Yes. I can send for her if you want."

"Why yes!"

"Very well." She said something to one of the rabbits. Then she faced Reisen "Your respiratory rate and pulse are fine. Now then, do you feel you can stand?"

Reisen said, "I think so." She moved her legs and did her best to plant her feet on the ground. She was successful, but she was sore in many places of her body. "I'm a bit sore."

"Then rest some more." Eirin ordered.

Reisen was sitting on the gurney while a woman shorter than Eirin, but taller than the Earth rabbits walked in. She looked like a typical Lunarian, except her hair was as black as coal, a rare trait among Lunarians. She said, "Oh wow! That's the most accurate facsimile of a Lunarian rabbit I've ever seen!"

Reisen blushed, "Uh, you must be the princess, er, former princess Kaguya Houraisan?"

"And it talks, too! How long did it take for you to make this, Eirin?"

Eirin answered, "That's not a construct. That's a real Lunarian rabbit."

Reisen said, "You really do look just like the paintings I've seen of you, although seeing you in person is an entirely different experience. I've never seen a Lunarian with black hair before."

Kaguya said, "Well there's a first time for everything, no? First time for you seeing someone like me, and the first time I've seen an Inaba from Luna on Earth."

Eirin asked, "But we need to know this; are you an emissary?"

Reisen said. "No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Reisen looked away for a moment, "There is a war on Luna."

Everyone raised their eyebrows, "A war?"

Reisen continued, "Yes. Humans from Earth are trying to take Luna by force. I was a soldier. My position was overrun, and, well, I escaped to here, the so-called 'Land of Illusion.' I guess it's luck I found you two this quickly."

Kaguya then questioned, "So, do you have a name? And an owner?"

Reisen said, "My name is Reisen. My masters are Toyohime and Yorihime, of the Watatsuki Family."

Eirin strained her face, "The Watatsuki princesses? Are you sure you're not an emissary?"

Reisen raised her voice, "I'm not! Yori was leading the campaign I fought in. I don't know if she's still alive. For the time being, may I take refuge here?"

Kaguya was not smiling like she normally was. She spoke, "Yes. You may take shelter here. When you get better, you can even help us out."

Reisen grinned, "Thank you, former princess Kaguya."

As the days past, Reisen recovered. She started doing what she did best; chores around the house. She was assisted by the Earth rabbits, although sometimes, they played tricks on her. She took in in stride, seeing as how none of them were trying to actually kill her. Kaguya referred to her as "Big Inaba" even though she said her name was Reisen, and Eirin started to call her "Udongein" after the shape of her ears, then eventually just "Udonge."

Reisen could still telepathically speak with the Lunarian rabbits back home. She learned that the battle she was in was a lost one, but Yori was able to recover, and started to drive back the Earthlings shortly afterwards. She apologized profusely for running to Earth, but most of the rabbits did not scold her for her action.

In-between all of this, she got to observe Eirin, one of the most famous Lunarians in history, perform experiments on many different things. She was fascinated by what she saw, even though she could not understand what Eirin was doing. Some months after Reisen's arrival, Reisen met Eirin as she sat on the steps to the mansion outside. "Eirin, I wish to request an audience with you."

Eirin giggled, "Udonge, I'm not royalty, there's no need to be formal. What is it you would like to discuss?"

Reisen tensed up, "Your skill in the laboratory, it's beyond anything I've ever seen anywhere. You have mastered so many scientific disciplines, it's almost uncanny. There is something I must ask of you."

"Speak."

Reisen got on her knees and bowed, "I would be honored if you took me as your student."

Eirin asked, "Why?"

Reisen, still bowed, answered, "My previous masters taught me obedience, chores, and how to kill. You need not teach me these things, and I would prefer not to continue to learn how to destroy life. I would prefer to restore life with medicine, make new discoveries through the scientific process . . . I am useless on the battlefield, but I think I would not be as useless in the laboratory."

Eirin smiled, "Very well. I accept you as my apprentice."

Reisen looked up, "Reallyǃ? You really mean thatǃ?"

Eirin said, "Yes. If you're this serious, then I will grant you your desire."

Reisen stood up and clasped her hands, "Oh thank you, thank you Eirin!"

Eirin closed her eyes, "Think nothing of it!"

From that day forward, whenever she had the chance, Reisen studied with Eirin. On some days, she read textbooks. On other days, she performed experiments. On some days, she volunteered to be the subject of an experiment. She found Eirin's studies to come more naturally to her than Yori's military training.

While she knew she was safer in Gensokyo, she did have a longing to return to Luna, return to her previous masters, and her previous way of life. If she could persuade the Watatsuki sisters to have Eirin as her teacher instead of them, she would be set. But the messages she received from the moon said the war was still raging, and as such, her dream was nothing more than wishful thinking.

Some time after Eirin took her as an understudy, Reisen heard from the rabbits on Luna that the Earth humans were forced into a cease-fire, three and a half years after the attack that separated Reisen from them. While some Earthlings were still on Luna, the cease-fire made it so that trying to launch an attack now would be suicidal for them. She then learned that the Watatsuki sisters were coming to Gensokyo, and having a party with Kaguya and Eirin. On that day, there was a knock on the door. A rabbit answered it. At the door were the Watatsuki sisters. "Good afternoon!" Toyo greeted. "Are the others here?"

The rabbit said, "Uh huh!" Word spread of the arrival of the sisters. Kaguya and Eirin greeted Toyo and Yori.

When Reisen saw Toyo and Yori, she came close to crying. She ran into their arms, "Masters! You're alive!"

Toyo and Yori hugged back. "Yes, Reisen. We survived." Yori said. Reisen was pleased to learn that both Toyo and Yori were not only still alive, but not maimed in anyway from the war, either. The party was started to congratulate the end of the conflict. "It'll be a long time before either the United States, the Soviet Union, or any other Earth group tries to take over." Toyo remarked at one point. Then, a more urgent issue came up, "So, about Reisen."

Eirin raised an eyebrow, "Reisen? Oh, you mean Udonge."

Kaguya added, "Yes, what about Big Inaba?"

Toyo reacted, "Huh? You already renamed her?"

Kaguya said, "We've been taking care of her for some time, and we like those names more than Reisen, and she herself hasn't objected."

Yori cut in, "That's not important. Since we've confirmed her safety, we wish to take Reisen back with us."

Reisen looked downcast. Eirin said, "What if she refuses?"

Yori answered, "We could make it a royal decree. Such a command is useless on a renegade such as yourself, but Reisen still answers to Luna," she looked at the rabbit, "Don't you?"

"Y-Yes."

Toyo said, "Well then, start packing your things, and be ready to leave in a few short hours!"

Kaguya cut in, "Wait a moment! Big Inaba is a great help to us! If we lose her, it'll be a hindrance for everyone here!"

Eirin noted, "She's right."

Toyo said, "But she said she's still loyal to us. Don't make us fight you for her."

Kaguya raised her arm, with her palm facing the Watatsuki sisters "Oh, I would advise against that, seeing as how I can't die." Toyo and Yori creased their foreheads, remembering a vital fact. "I have a suggestion. On Earth, when a pet has multiple owners, the owners sit in a circle, and the pet will go to whichever owner the pet likes the most, and that person becomes the master. How about we do that? That doesn't go against purity, does it?"

Yori stated, "Our very being here is corrupting our purity. I think we can risk a silly game." Toyo and Yori were unique in that they were willing to break Lunarian purity to visit renegade Lunarians, even though they had been ordered in the past to return Kaguya and Eirin to the moon.

Following Kaguya's request, she, Eirin, Toyo, and Yori formed a semi-circle, with Reisen in the center. On one side were the Watatsuki sisters. On the other side were the Lunarian exiles. Toyo called out, "Come here Reisen! Come here!"

Kaguya cried out, "Over here, Inaba! Come on, girl!"

Reisen looked at the four Lunarians. After looking at them, she walked to Eirin's side. She stated, "My loyalty is to my teacher. I wish to be a great scientist like Yagokoro. Therefore, I will follow her wherever she goes."

Toyo said, "Wait; are you just siding with her out of fear, since Yagokoro follows Kaguya, who is undefeatable?"

Reisen's voice remained resolute, "No. Even if Yagokoro were to turn against Kaguya, I would stand by her."

Yori sighed, "Well, that decides it. I admit, if you're going to learn biology and chemistry, I can think of no better instructor than Yagokoro."

Toyo said, "We'll still visit every now and then, so this won't be goodbye, forever. Reisen, I wish you the best of luck in your new life."

Reisen bowed, "Thank you, Master."

Despite still living in servitude, Reisen felt more at home in Eientei than in the Lunar capitol. While she may become nostalgic for the marble buildings of the Lunar capitol every now and then, she felt as though her true owners were not princesses, but rather, a pair of exiles. With that said, she was still willing to lay down her life to safeguard her new masters.


	3. Youmu Konpaku

Spirits floated in and out of Hakugyokurou. The garden of sakura trees was in full bloom. Inside the mansion within the walls, a woman in a blue kimono was having a conversation with a man in a green kimono. The woman, with a carefree smile on her face, said, "Don't you think it's a little early to be teaching Youmu this? She's still at an age when girls are more fascinated with flowers and ribbons than weapons."

The man argued, "Yuyuko-sama, you forget that my people age differently from yours. She may appear to be a toddler to you, but she is as old and mature as a non-ghost human close to entering teen-hood. She is old enough to hold a knife; therefore, she is old enough to begin training for combat."

Yuyuko pointed out, "And you don't find it at all incongruous that a girl as pretty as your daughter is holding weapons of war? Remember, I am capable of protecting myself. She's to be a gardener, not a warrior, Youki."

Youki said, "But Yuyuko-sama, who will carry out tasks for you in the outside realm when I am gone? I was learning martial arts at her age from my father. I also know that it goes against human tradition, but even if she is a girl, I will teach her to excel at all of my tasks, be it gardening, escorting the noble class, and even fighting to kill. She is my only child; it is the least I can do."

Yuyuko took a sip from a cup of tea, "Well whatever you do, don't scar her, okay?"

Youki bowed, "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Not far from Hakugyokurou were the houses of servants. Those who answered the beck and call of the nobility of the Netherworld could be found here. Youki was part of a family of half-human half-ghosts. They were a race of people living in the Netherworld, that are known for the fact that their spiritual bodies float outside of their corporeal bodies. Youki himself was tall, with a muscular build. His gray beard and hair were a common trait among half-ghost men, and his blue eyes could stare through anything. He entered his own house. Near the kotatsu sat a little girl in a green dress. Her eyes were like her father's, and her gray hair was cut short, and bowl-shaped. She looked up, "Otou-sama, welcome back."<p>

Youki knelled down to her level. "I am glad to see you well, my daughter, but please," he spread open his arms, "call me Papa."

Youmu jumped up, "Papa!" She ran into her father's arms.

Youki and Youmu were happiest together. The day came when Youki began training Youmu in self-defense. The two were in a dojo inside the village. They boh were wielding shinai. Youki instructed, "I will now come at you. Defend yourself!"

"Yes!"

Youki came after his daughter with his shinai in hand. His first strike was parried, as well as his second. His third attack, a thrust, knocked Youmu's chest, causing her to fall down. The girl started crying. Youki wanted to stop, but he felt the need to continue his lesson. He said to her, "Show determination in battle. Do not show your emotions."

Youmu sobbed, "But it hurts, Papa! You hurt me!"

Youki stated, "If you showed this display to an enemy, you would be dead by now." He then reached out for his head, "Come on, now. Let's try again."

He picked up Youmu's hand and got her standing. Youmu sniveled, "I'm ready."

Youki said, "This time, I will go more slowly. Prepare yourself!"

And as time passed, Youmu grew older, and became more skilled in combat. She learned to use wooden swords, metallic swords, and basic danmaku from Youki. Fighting was not the only skill Youmu needed as a retainer, however, for she also needed to learn how to maintain a garden. Youki was in charge of maintaining Yuyuko's garden of sakura trees. One day, he would hope that his daughter would take over that position as well. Between swordfighting, Youki also began to teach Youmu about seeding trees, watering plants, trimming, and other gardening techniques. Youmu always noticed that there was a single tree, larger and taller than all of the others in the garden, yet it never bloomed. One day, Youmu asked her father, "Papa, do you know why the big tree never blossoms?"

Youki said, "I don't know. I asked Yuyuko-sama, and all she said was it was there ever since she became the ghost princess."

"How long has Yuyuko-sama been the ghost princess?"

Youki replied, "Centuries. I don't know exactly how long, but she was here before I was born, so you can only imagine how old the tree must be."

A few years passed since then. One morning, Youmu stepped outside with two swords in hand. "Papa, I would like to spar with two swords, if I may."

Youki said, "Forgive me, my daughter, but I can't right now."

Youmu looked worried, "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I do need to discuss something with Yuyuko-sama later today."

Youmu bowed, "I understand. I will practice on the straw targets instead."

Later that day. Youki went to Yuyuko's mansion. "Oh yes, you had something important to discuss, didn't you?"

The two sat down. Youki opened with, "Yuyuko-sama, as you know, my health is deteriorating. It is becoming more and more difficult for me to look after Youmu. It is possible that I may not have that much longer to live. Not only that, Youmu's training isn't complete yet. I fear I may not live long enough to complete her training."

Yuyuko pointed out, "Even still, the Yama may decide to let your spirit stay in the Netherworld, and you can keep looking after Youmu."

The old half-ghost replied, "Perhaps, but, I would like to go on one last journey. I know it's selfish, but, I wish to travel to the outside world one last time, and see what life has become with my own eyes. I understand that I may not return from such a journey, and I also understand that Youmu's future may be at stake. But, it's so hard on my body now to teach her martial arts."

Yuyuko took a sip of her tea, then said, "I've seen her progress. She has become a fine gardener, and she is a competent warrior even at her young age. Even if you were to leave, I am certain she will turn out fine."

Youki looked downcast, "But how will I tell her? Should I lie and say she is already finished with her training? And what about you? Will you be fine with my absensce? And will you watch over my daughter for me?"

Yuyuko giggled, "You don't need to ask me. I'm already watching over her. I always have been, and even if you were to leave for one reason or another, I will continue to watch over her. People come and go throughout life."

A smirk formed on Youki's face, "I am glad to hear that."

For the next few days, Youki prepared for his journey. Youmu asked him where he was going. He said something to the effect of going on a journey.

Youmu's eyes looked concerned, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular, just anywhere outside of the Netherworld. However, you will not have to live here alone. When I leave, you will become Yuyuko-sama's retainer."

Youmu paused to process what she heard. "Am I really . . . succeeding you?"

"You aren't only succeeding me, you have also finished your training."

Youmu was astonished with what she heard. She bowed deeply, "I am most honored!"

After he finished preparing, Youki bid Youmu, Yuyuko, and the Netherworld farewell. Youmu was now not only serving Yuyuko, she was now living within Hakugyokurou. She was tasked with preparing food for Yuyuko, maintaining the garden, and essentially satisfying her whims. She did not complain, for she enjoyed Yuyuko's company, and she enjoyed making her happy with her work. She also did not neglect her training as a fighter. However, as time passed, she came to long for her father's return. It had been a year since he left, and she grew more worried.

On one evening during this time, Youmu was outside cutting up rotten melons with her swords. Her movements were more forceful and less controlled than usual. Yuyuko floated from above, "Practicing your fencing?"

Youmu continued slicing the melons, "Papa said he'd be back. It's been a year." A slice. "He promised me he would return." A slice, followed by more visible anger, "He has betrayed my heart! How could heǃ?" A slice.

Yuyuko noticed her swings, "Youmu, you shouldn't practice martial arts with your heart alone. Your mind needs to focus as well."

Youmu sliced another melon, "You don't practice kendo, Yuyuko-sama. You don't know what you're talking about."

Yuyuko's face did not match Youmu's. She said, "You are quite upset, I see. I know you don't like to show that, so why not vent that frustration out? Try to cut me like you're cutting those melons."

Youmu stopped, "Huh? I couldn't turn my own sword against you, Yuyuko-sama! What you're asking for is madness!"

Yuyuko grinned, "You've already forgotten that whenever I am in the Netherworld, I cannot perish. Not only that, I can't remember the last time you disobeyed an order from me."

Youmu blushed. She then bowed, "So be it." She raised her sword, dashed toward Yuyuko, and made a horizontal slash.

Yuyuko was already to the side of Youmu's swipe. The half-ghost girl turned around and charged again, this time making a diagonal slash. Yuyuko floated out of the way. Youmu kept trying to hit Yuyuko to no avail.

Yuyuko said in her usual pleasant tone, "Do you see now when I say you can't fight with heart alone? I don't normally have to tell you these things upfront, but you seem more distraught than usual."

Youmu still had her brows furrowed, "Then what do you propose I do? If Papa does not return, how can I be at ease?"

Yuyuko answered, "When I was human, anytime I was lonely or depressed, I would write poetry. Have you considered that?"

"I am terrible at poetry."

Yuyuko made a faint smile, "That's right. All you truly know is gardening, fencing, and taking orders. We were in the middle a new practice. Shall we continue? Do you think you can still hit me?"

"I don't think," Youmu said, while slashing the air to fire white danamku at Yuyuko, "I know." Yuyuko moved out of the way to avoid shots, but by doing so, she has floated right into where Youmu was flying forward, with sword in hand. She was struck by the handle of Youmu's sword.

"Now you remember!" Yuyuko blurted out, "Although you didn't have to go easy on me. I'm immortal in this realm, remember?"

Youmu responded, "But even if I remember how to use feints in combat, my papa, my Otou-sama, he's," she took in a sharp breath, "He's not coming back, is he?"

Yuyuko could see tears welling up in Youmu's eyes. She gently placed her hands just below Youmu's shoulders, "When I last saw your father, he told me that he was falling ill. He said that he wanted to go on one last journey to see what was beyond the Netherworld. He was getting rather old for a half-ghost. He knew he was being selfish in his desire, but he left because he knew he could entrust you in your role as my new retainer. He wouldn't have left if he hadn't felt you were ready."

Youmu's tears were rolling down her cheeks, "I know that. He told me my training was complete, but, but," Youmu sobbed loudly. She clung onto Yuyuko. "I still want to see him!"

Yuyuko whispered, "You had many years of companionship, many years of memories to draw upon. You don't have to feel lonely if you remember that."

Youmu stepped back and wiped her tears, "Really? Truly?"

Yuyuko answered, "Indeed. In fact, here's something I remember of your father; since your mother died during childbirth, you were all he had. He never meant you any harm. That's what he told me back when you were still a baby."

Youmu looked away, "I'm sorry for this display, Yuyuko-sama."

Yuyuko said, "Don't be. You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, you want to drink some flavored tea with me? I'll make it myself this time, so you can unwind."

Youmu knew this was an odd request, but she nodded. They flew back into Hakugyokurou.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard?" Youmu told Yuyuko, "That there are more spirits floating throughout the Netherworld recently?"<p>

"Is that so?" Yuyuko replied.

"They seem to be going in the direction of the Human Village. I don't remember this ever happening before. This could be serious. I'm going to investigate."

Yuyuko smiled, "Take care of yourself!"

Taking her swords, Youmu flew through the Netherworld. The spirits were so restless, she had to pacify some of them through combat. Once she got to the staircase leading to the plane of the living, a pink-haired woman appeared, "Oh! Are you leaving, Youmu?"

Youmu was surprised, "Yuyuko-sama? Do you want to go with me?"

Yuyuko raised an eyebrow, "Go with you? What nonsense are you babbling? I was only going for a midnight stroll."

Youmu sighed, "Have you already forgotten? I'm going to see where the spirits are going."

Yuyuko said to Youmu, "Well in that case, you should prepare yourself. Let's duel!"

"R-Right nowǃ?"

Yuyuko closed her eyes and smiled, "Right now! I'll go easy on you." The two had a danmaku match. True to Yuyuko's word, she wasn't using her more potent spellcards. Youmu eventually bested her. "Still sharp as ever, I see!"

Youmu asked, "Alright, now that that's over with, do you know anything about these spirits, Yuyuko-sama?"

Yuyuko looked away, "I would wager someone troublesome is trying to make a return. Who that is, I can't say. I doubt you'll find anything behind the temple in the graveyard, though."

Youmu concluded with, "Very well. I shall return."

As she flew away, Yuyuko exclaimed, "Bring me back a souvenir!"

Youmu descended down the staircase down to the mortal plane. She was confident in her search, for not only had she earned the favor of Yuyuko Saigyouji, she was also certain that her father, wherever he may be, would have been proud of what she had become.

[Author's Note: for those who don't read my Type-Moon fanfics, I have an important announcement to make: I wish to not concentrate as much on fanfiction in the future. I want to write original stories that I hope to self-publish for money under my true name. I hope to have my first ebook finished later this year. To do this, I will not be able to write as much fanfiction as I used to. Do note that I am not abandoning fanfiction entirely; I do enjoy writing it, and I will write more Gensokyan Backstories sometime in the future. Just keep in mind that I have a new ambition to carry out, and as much, all of my fanfiction projects will be slower to update. Thank you for your understanding.

Getting back to Touhou, the first two chapters of GB were the first fanfics I published to receive legitimate criticism. I apologize for not addressing this sooner, but I will respond to them now.

MonkeyGirlNaNoDa, you said that Sanae didn't know that Suwako was a deity like Kanako for the longest time. This may be true in actual canon, but honestly, if the two treat Sanae like a surrogate daughter, I don't see why they would hide that fact from her. I found that to be a lapse of logic, which may work for ZUN, but doesn't work for me. Also, some of my paragraphs in part two are large; I may go back and fix that . . . when I have the time.

Lastly, Starx, you pointed out that Toyohime and Yorihime respect Eirin. That is true. However, they _really_ wanted Reisen back, since she was their favorite pet. However, Reisen asserted her will for once (even if that meant she'd end up in servitude again), saying that, yeah, the Watatsukis were good masters, but she'd rather be with Eirin now.

Also, the Lunar battle that Reisen was in was to illustrate that the Earth forces were stronger than the Lunarians anticipated (arrogance can bite you like that), and they were overwhelmed initially. The Lunarians eventually got their act together, but not at first. A good trait for a writer is to be able to defend his or her writing without sounding like a raging egomaniac. I hope I'm accomplishing that, and if I'm not, please forgive me.

But readers, if you came this far, I'll tell you right now; I'm starting a brand new Touhou series, and the first chapter should be finished soon, new aspiring career of mine or not.


	4. Reimu Hakurei

There was a tavern inside the human village. The tavern was very lively one night. The reason for that was because of a boisterous man speaking and drinking sake at the same time. Everything he said got the crowd riled up. It eventually culminated with, "In fact, Hana and I already decided a name for her!"

The crowd listened in. Someone asked, "And what would that name be?"

The man shouted, "REIMU!"

* * *

><p>A few years prior to this night, a man in the village named Hiroshi Adamachi met a woman named Hana. Hana wasn't just any random stranger though; she was a child of the Hakurei family, and the current child selected to carry on the family name. Hiroshi did not care, and attempted to court her. She reciprocated, and some time afterward, they married, with Hiroshi taking on the Hakurei name. He knew people would accuse him of marrying into prestige, even though he wasn't. Hana told him that he was expected to raise at least two children, though fortunately for him, he wanted to be a father.<p>

Some time after the honeymoon, Hana was pregnant with their first child. She gave birth to a girl they named Reimu. Since she was the first female of the new generation, she was selected to become the new Hakurei shrine maiden later in life. The two raised Reimu with love and care. Two years after Reimu's birth, Hana gave birth to another child, this one a girl that was named Noriko. She was the second child, and since Reimu had already been selected to become the shrine maiden, Noriko was chosen to carry on the bloodline later in life, much like her mother. Noriko, like Reimu, was raised with love and affection.

The older sister would not have to begin her training until after she turned five. Before then, she lived in the Hakurei household within the human village, surrounded by humans and friendly youkai. That would end shortly after her fifth birthday, when her aunt, Misao, her mother's older sister, came to visit. "Hi everyone!" She greeted.

Hana, holding Noriko on her lap, smiled, "Welcome back! I think I know what you're here for!"

Misao nodded. She walked up to Reimu, who was seated at the kotatsu. She looked closely, "Dear sweet Kami-sama!" Misao said, "She looks exactly like you!"

Hana grinned, "But I haven't been this short in over thirty years!"

She then noticed Noriko, "Although Noriko looks more like a cross between me and Hiroshi."

Hiroshi walked in, "Ah, Misao! We were expecting you! So, come to spirit away the lucky girl?"

Misao answered, "That's the gist of it, though I could go for some snacks right now."

The family had a meal and made conversation about recent events. Once they finished, Hana knelt down to Reimu's eye level, "Okay, little Reimu," she hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "It's time to go bye bye!"

She was followed by Hiroshi, who also hugged Reimu, "Remember, we'll always be here for you!" He was choking up as he let go of her.

Hana was holding Noriko, and made her wave in Reimu's direction, "Noriko, now say bye bye to your sister!"

"Bye bye."

Misao then approached Reimu, "Okay, little lady, you ready for adventure?"

"Uh huh."

Misao then bent down, picked up Reimu, and carried her piggyback-style. She then said, "See you all later!"

"Bye!"

She floated out the door and ascened above the rooftops of the houses. Reimu was astounded by what she saw; she had never flown like this. Misao, while flying, asked her, "You like flying?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Good! I'll teach you how later down the road!"

Reimu's face was beaming as Misao flew across Gensokyo like it was nothing. Eventually, they reached an open patch somewhere with an old Shinto shrine. "Well, this is it." Misao said while touching down, "This is your new home. You'll get used to it."

She let Reimu down. The younger Hakurei ran around, looking at everything, "Remember to take your shoes off before going in!" Misao reminded her.

Reimu looked everywhere possible within and outside of the shrine. When she was finished, she asked Misao, "This is your house?"

"Yeah."

"It's little."

Misao giggled, "Well, it's more of a place to gather faith, so . . . what more do you want? Wait! Now that you're here, we'll need to dress you like a real shrine maiden. No more ordinary kimono for you; now you get to dress like a true miko!"

After that, Misao dressed Reimu in a traditional red-and-white dress, while Misao was wearing what looked like a red dress with white frills and white sleeves separate from the body. Later that day, in the evening, Misao had prepared the two a meal. After Misao put her hands together and said, "Thank you for the food!" She noticed Reimu said nothing. "Hey wait, aren't you gonna say thanks?"

" . . . Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Misao was caught off-guard, "Uh, they're in the village, remember? We'll see them again soon enough."

"I want Mommy and Daddy!" Reimu demanded.

Misao reacted, "I can't just throw them in here, you'll just have to wait."

Reimu was now sniveling, "Where's Mommy and Daddyǃ?" She ran off into the corner of the shrine, crying.

"Oh dear! Please don't cry!" Misao went up to her niece and patted her head, "I just realized, you probably never spent a night out of the Hakurei house and without your family, um, I don't wanna hurt your feelings." A thought went into her head, "Wait there! I got some new dinner for you!"

She flew to her pantry and retrieved chocolate candies. She went up to Reimu, who was still crying, and patted her head, "Look Reimu, I got candy. Have you ever had candy before?"

Reimu looked at the candy, and shook her head.

Misao unwrapped some of the chocolates and said, "Go on! Eat them!"

Reimu was still sniveling, but tried the chocolates. When she finished, she said, "This is good! I want more!"

Misao smiled, "Sure! But only a few more."

Misao offered Reimu a for more chocolates. She then told her, "When you succeed me, you will be able to eat all the candy you can without ever gaining weight."

Reimu couldn't follow what Misao said, and just stared blankly at her. Misao sighed, "I'll explain when you're older."

As the night went on, Misao only kept thanking her "associate" for giving away those Western snacks; she never imagined they would come in handy.

Days and weeks passed as Reimu adjusted to life as a shrine maiden in training. Misao began to instruct her on how to use the tools necessary to defeat youkai. She started with o-fuda cards, and later would instruct her on usage of purifying needles, and the Hakurei Yin Yang orbs. In-between this, Reimu was also taught other important aspects of becoming a shrine maiden. This continued for two years.

Supplies were running low in the shrine, so Misao took Reimu to the village to stock up. When they got back to the shrine, Misao dropped her things. Reimu's eyes widened in shock. Misao's face began to twitch, "The shrine-"

"-OUR HOUSE IS GONE!"

The shrine had been reduced to rubble. Misao and Reimu were bawling loudly, embracing each other on the ground and soaking each other's tears. After the initial shock, Reimu ask, "What do we do?"

Misao replied, "This isn't the first time the shrine has been destroyed. It'll have to be rebuilt. We'll have to get in contact with some people, and I know the first. Follow me."

Misao floated and Reimu followed. She led her to a pond not far from the ruined shrine. Reimu recognized the surroundings, "Are we going to see Genji?"

"That's right." Misao affirmed. She stood at the edge of the pond, "Genji, come forth!"

A tortoise came to the surface, "Ah, Ladies Misao and Reimu. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Misao told, "Terrible news; the Shrine has been destroyed."

Genji's voice didn't waver, "Destroyed? It's been a while. Can you explain further?"

Misao said, "We don't know the details. I'm about to gather help to rebuild it. As for you, I want you to take Reimu and find answers."

Reimu reacted, "What? Me?"

Misao got down to her eye level, "It's part of being a shrine maiden. I would investigate myself, but I need to build us a new home before the Boundary loses stability. Besides, you're strong enough to fend for yourself, and even if things get too dangerous, Genji will help you."

Reimu exclaimed, "But, I can't even use the orbs right!"

Misao replied, "You can, you just haven't mastered them yet. So, can you do that for me?"

Reimu looked away, then said, "If it's Genji, then okay."

"Very good. If you find anything, come back to the shrine immediately." She then flew away.

Genji floated up to Reimu, "Where to, Lady Reimu?"

Reimu asked, "Where should we go?"

Genji said, "I am sensing energy in one of the Hells not far from here. We should go there."

"Okay." Reimu, with gohei rod in hand, stepped onto the turtle's back.

Genji took off with Reimu as his passenger. He flew to the side of a mountain with a cave that led inside. He went in, not heeding how dark the passageway was. "Can you see, Lady Reimu?"

"A little bit."

Genji kept flying into the cave, "I can sense the power sources more clearly. There are three of them, three powerful enough to have destroyed the shrine. We'll need to determine if any of them did, and if necessary, exorcise them."

"I'll show 'em!" Reimu declared.

Genji and Reimu then spotted one of the power sources; a woman floating with a ghost-like tail. She wore a blue dress and had long green flowing hair that was under a blue witch-like hat. Reimu stared at this woman and demanded, "You there! Did you wreck the shrineǃ?"

The spirit, dumbfounded, responded, "Me? Destroy a shrine? Whatever are you talking about? Are you from around here? You look like you're from the surface world."

Reimu, ignoring the spirit's questions, continued, "You're a spirit of the demon world! You must be the one who did it!"

Genji warned, "Are you certain, Lady Reimu? I do sense a dangerous aura about her, but I'm not sure myself."

Reimu then performed a hand gesture. The Hakurei yin-yang orbs appeared to the side of her, and immediately fell to the ground. The child stated, "I must exercise you!"

"You mean, 'exorcize.'" The spirit intoned in a droll manner.

Reimu nervously replied, "Uh, yes! That's the word! Even if you didn't wreck the shrine, I must exorcize you, for it is my duty!" Genji positioned himself on the ground, and Reimu then swung her gohei rod at one of the yin-yang orbs, sending it flying to the spirit.

The orb bounced off of the spirit, and returned back to the shrine maiden. The spirit was now in ghastly pain, "Ugh! You little brat! How _dare_ you barge into my realm and accuse me of things I had no hand in!" She then opened up her hands, causing blue flames to materialize above her palms, "Feel the scorn of a woman from Hell!"

Genji was now desperately avoiding a barrage of blue fireballs. "I sure hope you know what you are doing, milady!"

As he was evading, Reimu was throwing o-fuda cards at the flames, which put them out in mid-flight. The spirit then fired danmaku that resembled five-pointed stars that alternated between bright shades of yellow and green. Reimu told Genji, "NOW!" He flew down low for Reimu to strike one of the orbs at the spirit. She missed her first shot, but then struck the other orb, which then connected.

The spirit cried out, "GAAAAAAH! That hurts! That really hurts! Fine, I relinquish! Absolve me of whatever sin I have committed!"

Reimu decreed, "Stay away from the surface, or I'll exorcize you for real! What you feel now is nothing! (Or, that's what my aunt said.)"

The green-haired spirit meekly replied, "Okay."

Genji flew Reimu off. He scolded, "Was that really the right course of action? You don't know if she really was the culprit!"

Reimu countered, "Someone destroyed my home, and they have to pay! And even if she didn't do it, I'm sure she's guilty of something else!"

Genji noted, "Hakurei intuition, of course. In that case, let's search for the other two power sources, that is, if you're feeling up to it."

"Of course!" Reimu exclaimed. "It's the only way to be sure!"

Genji couldn't help but notice that aside from the three power sources, this Hell was rather desolate. He wanted to figure out why, but he had a duty to perform.

He led Reimu to another source, this one belonging to a blonde-haired girl with large purple bat-like wings. She had a large red ribbon in her hair, and pointy bat-like ears. She wore a white shirt with a blue vest and a long red skirt. Reimu called out to her, "You! Did you destroy the Hakurei Shrine?"

The girl responded, "Shrine? What shrine? Shrines are beneath Elis."

Genji noted, "She also carries a dangerous aura, but what happens next is your discretion."

Reimu said, "My shrine, my home, was destroyed! How can you say shrines are beneath you?"

The bat, apparently named Elis, responded, "Because Elis could care less about shrines, or the surface."

Reimu's face screwed in ways not imaginable, "How can you say thatǃ?" She summoned the orbs, then hit both of them.

Before the orbs could strike Elis, she teleported away. She boasted, "Oh, you wanna play a game with Elis? Why didn't you say so earlier!" She then fired off numerous lasers and what looked like bluish-white icepicks at Reimu and Genji. Genji maneuvered to avoid the shots.

The Hakurei yin-yang orbs return to the owner if they stray away. Reimu was waiting for the orbs to return. As she did, she fired off o-fuda cards at danmaku that nearly hit her and Genji. Eventually, the orbs returned to Reimu. She was about to strike them when Elis announced, "Let's see you hurt Elis now!" There was a bright flash, and Elis now looked like an actual bat, albeit one with a red ribbon on top of her head.

Reimu struck both yin-yang orbs, but missed. "Tch! She's smaller and faster now!" Elis' danmaku attacks were less numerous, but Reimu was now trying to think of how to counterattack.

As Genji evaded Elis' attacks, he thought, "We need to get closer so she'll be easier to hit! Prepare yourself!"

He soared directly at the bat girl as the orbs returned again. Reimu focused on her targets, struck the orbs, and hit Elis twice. The bat changed back into human form, "AGGHHHH! Elis can't move! Elis is going to cry now!"

Genji said, "I noticed you haven't sealed any of these youkai yet. Why not?"

Reimu answered, "I don't know how. I could if Aunt Misao was here, but she's not."

Genji, now flying at the last of the power sources, noted, "Perhaps you are merciful. Or perhaps, as you say, you simply don't know. Either way, we are close to the last possible person who could have destroyed the shrine."

In the distance, a woman wearing a red robe with long gray sleeves. She had long black hair in a ponytail, with red eyes, and most curious of all, a red horn coming out of her forehead. Reimu called out to her, "You there, did you destroy the Hakurei Shrine?"

The woman glanced and said, "Who's asking?"

Genji answered, "The future shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine. Were you, in any way, involved with the recent destruction of the shrine?"

The woman was silent. Reimu snapped, "ANSWER ME!"

The woman asked, "What will happen if I don't?"

Reimu summoned the yin yang orbs, "Then I will exorcize you!"

Her opponent grinned, "Oh, I see. I've been itching for a fight!" She drew a sword and swung it. Every swing of the sword she made fired off white danmaku shots, but it was all for naught, for Reimu's command of the orbs combined with Genji's flight and agility saw to it that the young shrine maiden had beaten yet another demon. The fallen demon moaned, "Ugh. I have been beaten. Go ahead, exorcize me, I have nothing left to live for."

Reimu told her, "I decided not to."

"Huh?"

Reimu elaborated, "If you don't ever do anything bad to the shrine, I'll spare you. _But_, if you wreck it after I inherit it, I will not hold back."

"Fair enough."

Genji flew back to the surface, "I hope that was not in vain. At the very least, your combat abilities are splendid, milady. Even despite your lack of training, you clearly have the Hakurei blood flowing within you."

Reimu boasted, "Yeah, I'm cool like that."

Genji returned Reimu to the Hakurei shrine. There, Misao, Hana, and Noriko stood by while Hiroshi and a number of carpenters were rebuilding the shrine. When she spotted her daughter, Hana cried out, "Reimu!" She held her while in tears, "Oh Reimu! My poor child! Are you alright?"

Reimu hugged back, "Yeah. I beat up some demons just now, with Genji's help."

Genji reported, "She did not exorcize any of the demons we encountered, but that did not matter, for her fighting ability was astounding."

Misao stated, "So you are indeed my sister's girl after all. Well done." She was holding Noriko's hands up, "Tell your sis she did a good job, Noriko!"

The tiny Hakurei murmured, "Good job."

Everyone laughed. Hiroshi came from the shrine and approached Reimu, "My elder daughter, come, embrace your father!" She hugged him while he asked, "Did you get 'em?"

Reimu murmured, "Uh, I think so."

Hiroshi grinned, "That's my girl! Showing the troublemakers who's who!" He put her down, "Even if rebuilding the Shrine weren't a matter of great importance to Gensokyo, I would still be rebuilding it with as much gusto as I am now, for I can't stand the thought of you and your aunt being homeless!"

Misao quipped, "We're not homeless, we'll just stay at the main house until you're done."

Everyone laughed again.

* * *

><p>Years had passed since Reimu inherited the Shrine, and the orbs proper. On a day like this, she would normally vegetate, but today, she had something else in mind.<p>

She flew over to a pond, a familiar pond. She called out, "Hey Genji, you there?"

Within seconds, a familiar youkai came from the water, "Lady Reimu? Is that truly you? Your power feels familiar."

Reimu smiled, "Yeah, it's me."

Genji said, "I am overjoyed to see you once more, but, you can fly now. You have no need of my services any longer. What could you possibly want?"

"Just to talk."

Genji flew up next to Reimu, "I take it you have many stories to tell now, milady."

Reimu agreed, "Oh yeah. I'll start with what you know. Remember a certain blonde brat named Marisa? We've been getting along better. She still lives a selfish lifestyle, but she's her own master now, which I can respect. And so is Alice. She also became a solitary witch, and while her past is, well, not something you can change, she's adapted quite well nonetheless. We still haven't found Mima, that lord of Makai, or any of her servants still, so they probably really did vanish for good."

Genji said, "I wouldn't be so sure. They could always have reincarnated somewhere."

Reimu nodded, "Maybe, but that's just the people you know. I've met a lot, and I mean a _lot_ of new people since then . . . so all this time, she endangered Gensokyo, for basically just so she could go outside without the Sun wearing her out. Once I learned of this, Marisa and I were a bit miffed . . . so this girl, this child, comes at us with swords, and she almost looked like a warrior from the Sengoku era, at least in her seriousness . . . I kept firing and firing, but she just kept turning into mist, laughing the whole time . . . The gray-haired one seemed to recognize Sakuya, maybe she bought medicine from them at one point? . . . Marisa told me, 'she said I lie too much. Do not!' I laughed, it was _soooooo_ worth the Master Sparking I got . . . and then she said, 'yeah, I'm a shrine maiden, just like you!' I said, 'Nuh unh! Where's the red in your dress?' . . . I had never seen Yukari get that mad at someone. It was the first time I was ever truly scared of her, and I wasn't the one she was angry at! . . . and then she said, 'you think I'm shady. How horrible of you.' And I was like, how could you know that? I didn't even say anything! . . . and all of a sudden, the umbrella girl showed up from out of nowhere and pelted us with a surprise attack! . . . Marisa told me she had become a lot more powerful in danmaku, and that she was even able to freeze her bullets mid-flight . . . and that's everything I feel like talking about. Anything you wanna say?"

Genji looked up, "Only that I envy your lifestyle. By the way, how's the family?"

"Mom and Dad are fine. They're still together, still loving everyone. Aunt Misao is retired, as you would imagine, and is spending most of her time listening to Akyu's music collection. And my sister Noriko is all grown up. She's just like Mom, but younger, and even then, she somehow always beats me at shogi every time!"

The two reminisced at the day went on.

[Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to upload this. I got blocked while writing Reimu's backstory. I've been busy doing other things, like publishing my first ebook. Check my profile if you're interested. (And by interested, I mean, "I'm willing to pay two American dollars for an all-original short story by the same guy who wrote this fanfic I just finished!")

That aside, this can be thought of as a prequel to my own "Mentor & Protege" series. I had to invent a few new OCs for this story, but they are all a part of the prestigious Hakurei clan, so why not? Oh, by the way, the personalities of Reimu's mom and dad are based off the personalities of some characters from a visual novel/anime series I like. Who are those characters? Figure it out yourself, knucklehead.

Oh, guess what? I found out that the first chapter, the one about the Moriya Shrine, actually omitted some canon details. I am now composing a director's cut; nothing will be subtracted, but scenes and details will be added. It will be uploaded sometime before part 5 is finished.

I've written a good portion of part 5. Hopefully, it won't take as long as part 4 to finish. I will give you a hint: part 5 is about someone from the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Who that is, wait until next time.]


	5. The Agent

A figure stood in the shadows, watching. A group of armed rabbits ran by. A voice ordered, "The rebels are approaching your position. Silence them."

"Understood."

The rabbits were about to break into a governmental institution. They were dressed like the typical Lunarians servants, and bore the weapons that were typical of those that were also employed in the army, but to see a group of them together like so was cause for suspicion. The rabbits were wordlessly cutting a path open into the door. They were interrupted by a Lunarian human woman coming at them bearing knives. The rabbits had no time to react, for one after another dropped to the ground, their bodies bleeding profusely.

The human woman was untouched. Without changing her facial expression, she replied in a cold voice, "All targets neutralized."

"Excellent work. Return to base."

"Roger."

* * *

><p>Yorihime stood on one end of a large table displaying a map. Two rabbits stood guard at the entrance as a Lunarian woman in a black suit entered. She approached Yorihime, stood rigidly, and spoke, "I await your further orders."<p>

Yorihime gestured her hand to command, "At ease, Agent. You have done enough for now." The "Agent's" shoulders dropped as Yorihime looked at the rabbits, "You two, leave us."

"Yes ma'am." The rabbits exited in a uniform manner.

Yorihime asked the Agent, "How did the Luna Dial perform?"

The Agent's voice was still cold, "It performed exactly as it did during the last test run."

"Splendid. The Luna Dial you carry will now no longer be recognized as a prototype, but as the original that future devices will be based off of." She drew in a breath, "The Luna Dial took one-hundred fifty-eight Earth years to create and perfect. To mass produce it now would be an extremely time consuming affair. Our goal now is to find a way to make new Luna Dials as good as the original without spending such an absurd amount of time to replicate." She paced away, "To think, if every unit was equipped with a Luna Dial, well, you should realize why my sister and I desire that." She approached the Agent, "You have one last order today, return the Luna Dial to me." She stretched out her hand.

The Agent reached for what looked like a gold pocketwatch, "As you wish." and handed it to her superior.

Yorihime said, "You're dismissed until further notice."

The agent bowed and silently left. She retreated to the dormitories for the Lunar Capitol Security Forces, which was not far from the compound where Yorihime was currently situated. Since she was an agent specialized in assassination, she had access to a dormitory much larger than most of the other personnel. The dorms were multi-story structures, with soldiers and servants on the lower floors, and commanders and special forces in the higher floors. The agent's dorm was on the second-highest floor, the only floor below the one reserved for grand leaders like the Watatsuki Sisters. Once she got inside, she threw herself on the bed. She was too tired to do anything, even to change her clothes. She closed her eyes and began to think, _how much longer will the rebels keep terrorizing us?_

[line]

Every once and again, the Lunarian rabbits, or rather, a small contingent of them, would resist their place in society. Sometimes they resist peacefully, other times they resist through violence. The Agent never knew why this was the case.

As the day progressed, she went back to the headquarters of the Lunar Capitol Security Forces, and met Yorihime. The Watatsuki princess had ordered the Agent to carry out another exercise with the Luna Dial. The Agent completed her task. After handing back the Luna Dial, she asked, "There is something I must ask you."

"Speak freely, Agent."

"Why do the rabbits fight back?"

Yorihime took a few seconds to answer, "Because some of them get this idea in their head that they're being 'oppressed' simply because they aren't human. It's true rabbits aren't allowed to hold the highest stations in society, but that's because their talents lie more in their endurance and battle prowess rather than their intelligence. Some however get this arrogant idea that they should be allowed the same status as humans."

The agent thought, "I see. This must be why some rabbits flee to Earth."

"More specifically, Gensokyo, although I can't imagine why anyone in their right mind would flee Luna. Rabbits that abandon their place in Lunarian society sicken me almost as much as the rebels." Her tone changed, "Is that all?"

"Yes."

The Agent was dismissed. She stayed awake in her dorm throughout the night, wandering if she was in the right for killing the rabbits. The next day, she was not on duty. She left the military base (military personnel could go anywhere on their off days, so long as they stayed in the Capitol) to go to the Lunarian Archives.

The Archives where were the records of Luna's history could be found. Most of the records were open to the public. The Agent had been to the Archives before, but not frequently. The sheer size of the building and number of books containing records always astounded her.

She searched for books on the relations between humans and rabbits. Hour after hour, she poured into books, detailing how humans treated rabbits, and vice versa. Every record she found basically said the same thing; rabbits had been used as slaves by the humans since the Lunarian civilization's founding, and only because rabbits weren't as gifted in magic, lunacy aside. _This would explain their enmity_.

As the Agent returned to her dorm, she kept thinking, _the rabbits I killed . . . was I in the wrong for killing them? Weren't they fighting for something right? That would make me the evil one, wouldn't it? That would make this entire system evil_.

Just then, the radio buzzed, "Report to the command room at once."

The Agent made her way back to Yorihime's command room. _Tonight is the night of a full moon, isn't it?_

Yorihime stood over the map displayed on the table, "We have reports of rebellious rabbits at this-" her finger pointed on the map, "-location. Go out and silence them." She then presented the Luna Dial, "Don't forget this."

"Yes, Ma'am." The Agent responded. She flew off into the Capitol, heading for a structure not far from the base. _I can't kill them. It wouldn't be right. But i have the Luna Dial. I know how important this is to them. And it's the full moon_.

The Agent had approached the location, a housing complex. The rebels appeared to be stationed on one of the higher floors. She flew up to the window and saw rabbits wielding rifles. She flew in, shattering the window and startling the rabbits. The rabbits had reached for either their guns, or their inner magic and fired. The Agent slowed down time and evaded the shots within the small space of the apartment, "Stop firing! I'm not here to fight you!"

One of the rabbits called out, "Like Hell! You're wearing the uniform of the elite soldiers!"

Time froze. Knives positioned positioned themselves in the air. When time resumed, the knives flew not at the rabbits, but near them. The knives narrowly avoided their targets. The Agent told them, "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done so right now, but I didn't. I came to give you a warning. The Security Forces know what you're trying to do. I'm here to tell you that your plan won't work. The leaders of the military didn't get to that position because of their leadership abilities alone. They are also powerful soldiers of the field. I have seen the younger Watatsuki sister in combat; none of you would stand a ghost of a chance against her."

One of the rabbits snapped, "Stupid human! You're just trying to discourage us!"

"That's not it! I'm trying to help you! I know why you give your lives. I'm doing something they'll never be able to take back. I want to help you, but I can't. I have to run away from this place."

The rabbits were astonished by this. One of them said, "But if we can't assassinate the Watatsuki woman, what _can_ we do?"

The Agent looked down, "I don't know. I'm sure the higher Lunarian echelon can be defeated, just not by force. You'll have to find another way. For now, regroup, for I'm going far away from this place, but before that, I'll prove to you why trying to assassinate the Watatsukis is a bad idea." After saying that, the Agent left the rabbits.

She had returned to Yorihime's command room. The Lunarian princess said, "Ah! You've come back! Give me a debriefing."

The agent's eyes were narrowed, "And after that, I return the Luna Dial like always, right?"

Yorihime's voice became more brusque, "That's not what I asked for, Agent. Give me a debriefing."

A smirk, ever so slight, formed on the Agent's face, "Well, you should know better than to entrust such a device to one who has been trained to kill for all her life."

Time stopped. A number of knives surrounded Yorihime. When time resumed, the princess just barely avoided the knives. She had readied magic in her hands, only to find the Agent had disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>There's no turning back now<em>.

Yorihime was sounding off over the intercom, "All units, we have a rogue soldier! If you see a human woman in a black suit in possession of a golden pocketwatch, eliminate immediately! This is a direct order to all units!"

Alarms sounded off as the base went into high alert. Automated turrets started firing, as did human and rabbit soldiers who came by Yorihime's would-be assassin. The Agent's stopwatch enabled her to slow time down, evading the shots with ease. Anytime soldiers were directly in front of her, she would throw knives to wound, but not kill. As she fled, she could overhear soldiers crying, "She's too fast! I can't hit her!" "Just what the hell is sheǃ?" "She's one of the Watatsuki's agents, or was!"

_Just a little bit farther to the pods_. As the Agent approached the escape pods to Earth, she saw that a squadron of sentries waited for her. "FIRE!"

Time stopped before any bullets could land. The Agent knocked the guards down with strong kicks. When time resumed, they fell. Before they could get their bearings, she had already entered a pod destined for Earth.

The Agent buckled into the pod's seat. She pulled the activation switch, which sounded off the thrusters. Her body was pushed back into the seat as the pod flew off into the planet Earth. Minutes later, the pod violently jerked. She had braced as hard as possible for this moment. Once she gathered her wits, the agent exited the pod, taking her first steps on Gensokyo. This was considered the most "impure" land on all of Earth. There was no way any Lunarians would dare chase her here. And with her Luna Dial and her command of magic, she would blend into an environment like this.

She noticed the snow covering the ground. The sky was clear, but it had snowed recently, and the air was frigid enough to make her breathing visible. She thanked the fact that she was wearing a thick uniform, and flew upwards to get a better view. She had landed not too far from what looked like a European mansion situated on an island in a large lake. She could see this clearly at night for the light side of Luna was visible on Earth. She saw what looked like lights dancing about, but none of them approached her, none of them, save for two scarlet eyes, "Oh my!" A feminine voice called out.

The agent gripped the knives in her uniform holster, "I don't want trouble. Leave me alone."

The red dots got closer, revealing the shape of a pale-skinned girl in a pink dress. "So it's true then; Lunarians _can_ travel to Earth during a full moon. I just thought it was another myth perpetuated by the locals, but I was mistaken." This girl was smiling, showing razor sharp fangs, and sporting two bat-like wings coming from her back.

The agent's eyes glared at the girl, "What are you? Your wings must mean you're a youkai of some sort."

The madam giggled, "I may appear to be a bat youkai at first glance, but I am something far different. I am _strigoi_, _vrykolakas_, _nosferatu_, _motetz dam_, _dearg-due_, _kyuuketsuki_, in other words, a vampire." She showed her fangs more clearly.

The agent tensed, "I see. Gensokyo is home to many things, even creatures of the night." She drew her knives, "Even still, I will cut down anyone who gets in my way. I will warn you just this once; leave."

The girl continued to giggle, "You're trying to threaten _me_, child? Even if you are from the moon, I'm afraid trying to confront me is a fatal mistake." She then formed what looked like a giant spear with her right hand, "And now you'll see why!"

She heaved the spear at the agent. Time then slowed to a crawl. The spear of red light was moving no faster than a falling leaf. The agent flew to her side and threw a flurry of knives. Just as time went back to normal speed, the vampire flew forward in a flash, narrowly avoiding the knives. The pale girl then threw up her arms, causing a large number of red magical spheres to form, flinging themselves at the Lunarian. Before a shot could land, time stopped. The agent could still move in the frozen space. She positioned herself behind the girl, held her by the neck with her left hand, and readied her right hand with a knife. Time resumed, and she attempted to cut open the girl's throat. Her enemy quickly realized what was happening, and flew away from the agent, although the knife did make a noticeable rip on her dress, "My dress!" She cried out. "You're going to suffer for that!"

The vampire conjured up more magic, this time in the shape of red lasers firing at the agent. Time slowed down and the agent evaded all of the lasers with ease. The vampire observed, "Well, you seem to be using some kind of magic that enables you to move faster than usual. Then tell me, what use would your magic be," her body gave off a red aura, "IF YOU HAD NOWHERE TO GOǃ?"

Large red chains came out of empty space, trapping the agent. She tried to move past them, but they would hurt her no matter where she went. She was then forced to the ground by the chains, with the vampire girl hovering right over her. The moment the chains disappeared, the girl flew like a bullet, pinning down the Agent with incredible force. She then stood up, overlooking the Lunarian, "There. That should slow you down."

The agent's limbs and body were numb with pain, yet she shouted, "Go on, kill me! I have nothing left to live for!"

The pale girl put her hand over her heart and shut her eyes, "I can't bring myself to do that." She opened her scarlet eyes, "For you are far too beautiful to destroy."

The agent's mouth opened, "What?"

The vampire grinned, "You would make a fine museum piece, a living monument of loveliness." She picked up the agent, "Go to sleep for now. I will take care of the rest."

The agent's eyelids felt heavy, as if she were sleepy. She dozed off as the child carried her off into the distance.

* * *

><p>"You spirited away a <em>human?<em> That's rather rash of you." Patchouli scolded. She, Remilia, Flandre, and Hong Meiling were standing over what appeared to be a victim of Remilia's who was sleeping in what would normally be Meiling's bed.

"And where am I gonna sleep tonightǃ?" Meiling cried.

Remilia soothed, "Settle down, Meiling. I'll order the maids to find a new bed soon enough. For now, have Patchy arrange some books in the shape of a bed, and before you complain, note that hardcover books would be good for maintaining your posture."

Meiling was speechless; only showing a face of defeat. Flandre asked, "Can I touch her?"

Remilia told, "Yes, but be gentle. She's still recovering."

"Okay!" Flandre lightly poked at the woman's cheek with her index finger, "I can feel blood moving inside of her! She's still alive! But Sis, I thought you said we weren't allowed to eat humans!"

"We _aren't_. She is our guest for the time being. She may be a stranger, but I have invited her all the same."

Patchouli faced Remilia, "Would you like me to prepare the hypodermic needles for extraction?"

Remilia answered, "That won't be necessary. I have not brought her here for her blood. She is our guest because she fascinates me, nothing more. You are not to disturb her until I say otherwise." She clapped, "Come now! Let her rest!"

* * *

><p>The former agent's eyes were slow to open. So much had happened in such a short time, it was bound to take a toll on her stamina.<p>

Some fairies flew in, carrying food and tea. "We have breakfast ready. We don't know your tastes, so forgive us in advance."

The agent responded, "That's okay. I'm quite hungry. Thank you."

She ate the breakfast items, which tasted better than she anticipated. She thanked the fairies again as they flew back to return the dishes. Shortly after that, the vampire girl flew in. "Good morning." She still carried that self-confidence from last night. "Did you sleep well?"

Within a split second, the agent was out of her bed, and she was holding a knife to Remilia's neck, "Release me."

The vampire didn't look the least bit scared, "Your knife is not strong enough to make a cut on me." The agent didn't flinch. "What's wrong? I'm a vampire. Even if you do slice open my jugular, it won't be enough to kill me. Goodness knows you tried that last night." Still no action. The girl then took the knife herself. The agent froze, remembering last night's battle. The girl attempted to stab herself, but with no luck. "As I thought. This is an inferior make. Here." She returned the blade.

The agent was wide-eyed. She moved back slightly, then launched the knife straight at the vampire's throat, but it bounced off of her like she was made of brick. "Incredible." The agent remembered to retrieve her knife, yet still looked tense. "Regardless, what do you want with me? Why am I your prisoner?"

The girl said, "This isn't a proper place to learn about one another. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" The agent asked.

"To the quiet room." She flew off in a direction. Not wanting to fall behind, the agent flew to keep up.

The two passed by what probably passed as the main hall. "But before we go any farther," the girl turned around in mid-flight and said, "I am Remilia Scarlet, mistress of The Scarlet Devil Mansion."

The agent was led to a room closed off with a large and sturdy door. Once she was in, Remilia closed it and secured the lock. "There we are. This room is designed to keep noise out. It is where I go if I want to isolate myself from chatter, or to hold important conversations." She seated herself on what had to have been an expensive sofa, "But now is the matter of learning just who you are. Let's start with the basics. First, what is your name?"

The agent responded. "I have no name."

Remilia twitched her face, "What? No name? How is that possible?"

The agent answered, "My family was killed during the war with the Earthlings. I was discovered by a squadron of rabbits before I myself could be killed. I was then hired by the Lunarian militia to act as an assassin. The war destroyed many Lunarians records, and by chance, records of my birth were destroyed, so my original name has been lost. If you must have a name, I was referred to as, 'Agent'."

Remilia shook her head, "That simply will not do! That will not do at all! You need a proper name! I will assign one to you when I think of one."

The agent said, "Call me what you want. It makes no difference to me."

Remilia then continued, "You've already answered a few of my other questions. That is sad what happened to your family, but such is the butchery that is war. I can certainly see now why you are so skilled at fighting, but I'm still curious, I've never seen a human move as fast as you. Is this a part of your training?"

The agent responded, "Partially, yes, but no Lunarian can move like that. Not without this, anyway." She took out a golden pocketwatch.

Remilia noted, "Ah, a pocketwatch! I miss those; such a beautiful and elegant design, too."

The agent said, "Perhaps, but this is not a watch. This is referred to as a 'Luna Dial'. Whoever wields it can manipulate time."

This piqued Remilia's curiosity, "Really? How?"

The agent complied, "It can freeze time for everything that is not the wielder. When I use this, the world stops, yet I can move, yet to you, it will appear I instantly relocated to wherever I end up whenever time resumes. Observe." She disappeared. Remilia heard her voice from behind, "You didn't see it, but I got up and walked over here in a nanosecond."

Remilia turned around, "My, such a dangerous ability! I'm fascinated! Is there anything else it can do?"

The agent said, "It can also slow down time. It's not as powerful as the time freeze, but it puts less strain on the user, so it can be used longer. When I use this, everything but me moves more slowly. To you, it would appear that I'm moving several times faster than should be possible." She then flew around the room in a blur that Remilia's eyes couldn't keep up with.

"Incredible!" Remilia remarked, "To think that the Lunarians can craft such technology!" She then said, "But aside from that, are there any other powers you have, aside from what I've already seen?"

"None."

Remilia rested her hand below her chin, "I see. I have one last question for now, do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Not really."

Remilia stated, "In that case, you may stay here, but, if you intend to stay at my manor for an extended period of time, you will have to make yourself useful eventually. Think of all the things I could have accomplished with that pocketwatch of yours." She became lost in thought.

The agent said, "I'll consider it, Remilia Scarlet."

"Address me as Lady or Madam Remilia." The vampire cut in.

"Certainly, Lady Remilia."

* * *

><p>"I've never seen anything like this!" The agent said. Barring the Lunarian Archives, she had never seen a library as large as the one here in the mansion, and certainly not one teeming with fairies going about.<p>

"I hear that a lot." Patchouli droned. She was reading a tome as she spoke, "So I take it you've decided to stay?"

"For the time being, yes. I'm still new to Gensokyo, and since your mistress seems to have granted me asylum, I'll take it."

"I see." Patchouli flipped a page. "In that case, let me give you a warning, as a long time resident. The Mistresses are dangerous. You already know that about Mistress Remilia, but the same is also true of Mistress Flandre. If you value your life, do not provoke either of them, not even in jest. If I couldn't heal away scars with my alchemy, I would still bear the burn marks Mistress Flandre inflicted upon me."

The agent stated, "I know not to cross the Madam, but since her sister is family, I should expect the same, but what did you do to Mistress Flandre to make her attack you?"

Another page flip, "She asked for my thoughts on a rather third-rate Poirot story. I said it was rubbish. She wasn't pleased with that."

The agent asked, "But if the sisters are that, erm, unstable, why would you or Miss Hong stay with them?"

A page flip, "Because we're like you. We're killers sharing refuge under the same roof."

Remilia flew in, "Good day, Patchouli. Showing our guest around?"

Patchouli worded, "Perhaps."

Remilia made a slight chuckle, then faced the agent, "You are needed. Come with me."

The agent became weightless and followed the vampire back to the room she was allowed to sleep in. Remilia let her feet rest on the ground, "Your new uniform is ready. Please proceed to the closet, and the fairies will do the rest. We will keep your current uniform somewhere safe, in case you experience a fit of homesickness later on."

"Let's see just what you have in store for me."

The agent went inside her walk-in closet, as did a number of fairies. After a few minutes, the agent came out. Instead of a black suit uniform, she was now wearing a dark blue maid's uniform, with white apron and headband. She was blushing, "Uh, is this really necessary, Lady Remilia?"

"Of course it is. That last uniform was unsuitable for one of your prettiness. Let me get a closer look." She flew around the agent, observing her, "Something's off . . . the hair, yes. Fairies, braid her hair as you would China's."

The agent felt tense as the fairies fixed her hair into braids with green ribbons. Remilia stated, "There, much better. Since you've made the commitment to stay here, let me tell you this; I have a name for you."

The agent was unperturbed by this announcement, "What is it?"

Remilia answered, "This is a land that once belonged to Japan, and in many ways, is still a part of Japan. I feel it would be fitting to give you a name derived from the Japanese language. And I found you on a full moon night, so I decided on something befitting that. Now then, look into my eyes."

The agent complied. She became entranced, for Remilia's eyes had turned completely red. Her pupils merged with her irises, and the whites had become red with power. Remilia spoke with declaration, "You are Sakuya Izayoi. You are my servant. You will obey me, for I protect you, I feed you, I shelter you, and I treat you as family. You will not turn against me nor those I love. You will obey me for as long as you desire my support."

Sakuya flatly responded, "I understand, Lady Remilia Scarlet."

Remilia's eyes had returned to normal, "Very good! Now, Sakuya."

"Yes?"

"I will instruct you on how to prepare my dishes."

* * *

><p>The night sky was cloudless, and a full moon was out. It was on nights like this that Remilia would stage an outdoor party at the mansion. Some have speculated that she altered fate to arrange for a party to occur at such a perfect time, but others believed it to be pure luck.<p>

Cirno, Sunny, Luna, and Star were frolicking. Marisa was having a drinking contest with Suika. Alice was putting on a puppet show. Nazrin and Minamitsu were extolling Byakuren's values.

Remilia overlooked this entire scene from her balcony. Hot tea was poured into her cup by Sakuya. "Enjoying yourself?"

Remilia took a sip, "Yes, quite. And you?"

Sakuya smiled, "Of course!"

Remilia ordered, "Take a seat. You must be tired from the preparations."

Sakuya sat next to her mistress. She saw Flandre and Meiling sparring with Orin and Utsuho. She asked, "Why don't you join them? I'm sure they would enjoy your company."

"I prefer to watch over my guests. There is a certain joy in observing how others unwind from their daily tribulations." Remilia took a sip of her tea, then spoke again in a different tone, "You don't have to stay, you know."

"Eh?" Sakuya turned her face.

"You don't have to stay here. You can leave the mansion anytime you want."

Sakuya's face trembled slightly, "But, uh, where would I go?"

"That would not be in my place to decide. Only you could decide that."

The sound of laughter from the guests filled the silence between Sakuya and Remilia. When the sound died down, Sakuya said, "I'm a fugitive from the Moon. I could seek asylum in Eientei, but then I'd have to answer to a flaky ex-princess and a royal retainer more traitorous than I ever could be. I could try going somewhere else, but I don't know what else I could do." She sighed, "Since I'm trying to get away from anything that reminds me of Luna, I'll stay. After all, you accepted me, even after learning that I was a killer. I should be more grateful."

Remilia chuckled, "Funny you should say that. Perhaps the reason I accepted you was because, now that I look at it, we have similar backgrounds. We wanted to get away from our previous lives, and we both excelled at the art of murder. Perhaps our meeting in Gensokyo was fate?"

"Perhaps."

The two continued to watch over the guests in quiet satisfaction.

[Author's Note: I have updated both parts 1 and 2. They have improved grammar, and details added or changed to be more in line with Touhou canon.

However, I only have one more solid idea for a Gensokyan Backstory at the moment. I will write it and upload it, yes, but after that, I can't guarantee anymore.]


	6. The Strongest

Her eyes opened. It was the first time she had done so. A visual struck her eyes the moment they stopped being shielded by her eyelids. A pale color, a shiny surface, as far as she could see.

She realized her eyes were fixed inside of a part of her she realized was called a "head." She moved her head around, observing everything around her. Flying lights in the distance, a shimmering effect across the shiny surface she saw earlier.

She saw two bits attached below her neck. "Arms." And down these arms were smaller bits, "hands." Connected to them were ten digits, "fingers." She could these parts around within a limited degree of flexibility. With her hands and fingers, she could feel the touch of whatever they came into contact with.

She looked at herself and noticed her form was covered with something. It was a material that was not of her body, but held onto her body. It was a white blouse, and a blue dress. Using her hands, she felt a ribbon attached to her hair, and noticed her hair went down to just below her lower jawbone.

She saw two other extensions on the bottom of her body. She thought of them as "legs." On the bottom of her legs were "feet", and with them, ten digits called "toes." With these, she could walk, and land from flying. They also had limited flexibility, but this did not matter, for walking was not her primary means of conveyance.

Flight. She felt herself not bound to where she had waken up. She was floating upward. She noticed other extensions coming from her back. "Wings." Wings with a crystalline appearance. They were not necessary for flying, but they were there to show others what she was, "Fairy."

She got a better view of her surroundings. She had awakened on a frozen lake. Some of the lake was beginning to thaw off from the rising sun. A thought came to the fairy. She flew to the water and touched it. Ice grew from her fingertips, spilling into the lake. The ice spread, freezing over more of the lake. She giggled at what she could do.

Other fairies flew by. They observed her, "An ice fairy!" "Must be freezing the lake!" "Hey, let's play!"

The other fairies fired forth magic missiles at the blue fairy. "YEAAAAAGH!" She screamed. Her terrified body flew wildly in an attempt to avoid the shots.

She noticed how the other fairies were holding out their hands to fire. The blue fairy placed her hands out, palms facing forward. She thought of firing back. Blue danmaku in diamond-like shapes shot toward the other fairies. The shots flew so quickly, that the other fairies had no time to move out of the way. One by one, they were dissolved by the blue fairy's shots.

All of them were vanquished. The blue fairy looked at her hands, then boasted, "That was _cooool!_"

* * *

><p>There was something wrong with the sky; it had turned red. What looked like a red mist had blocked sunlight. The blue fairy didn't know what it was, but enjoyed it, "Nothing to melt my frozen touch!"<p>

She flew around the lake, looking for something to do, when she saw a green-haired fairy get destroyed in a hail of danmaku. Smirking, she flew to where the commotion was. She heard a voice say, "Is it just me, or did it get really cold? I thought it was summer!"

Another voice said, "It's the red mist. It's blocking out the sunlight, dummy!"

"But it's like really cold, even with the mist!"

She spotted where the voices came from. A Shinto shrine maiden and a girl dressed like a witch from Occidental mythology were flying around. She flew in front of the girls and took a menacing tone, "The cold you speak of is my work! Tremble before my might!"

The shrine maiden addressed her, "Oh, excuse us, have you seen an island around here?"

The fairy closed her eyes, tightened her fists, and vexed, "Mmmmm_mmmm!_ Don't ignore my power like that! I'm the strongest fairy here!"

Marisa looked nonchalant, "So? A fairy's a fairy. You can't be _that_ powerful."

"_Yes I am!_" She pointed her index finger in a direction, "That greater fairy you took out a minute ago? She's a pushover compared to me!"

The shrine maiden looked a little more serious, "Are you trying to issue us a duel?" She raised a spell card, "Because we're game."

"That's right!" The fairy spread her arms, and a spell card materialized in front of her, "You humans will bow before the might of the Great Cirno! But first, I shall deep-freeze you into English beef!"

"What?" Marisa managed, while taking out a spell card of her own.

Cirno shot off some danmaku. Reimu and Marisa retaliated in kind. The three performed a dance of flight, firepower, and evasive maneuvering. Back and forth they went.

At one moment, Cirno was firing many shots to her sides. Her front side was empty of missiles. Reimu flew directly in front of Cirno. With purifying needles in hand, she unleashed them at close range. The fairy's body evaporated into nothing. Marisa sighed, "What an annoying fairy."

Cirno woke up on top of the frozen roof of a house in the human village. Her body radiated murderous intent, "AGGGGH! I HATE HUMANS!"

Some startled humans looked in the direction of the loud ice fairy. "Huh?" Cirno flew up, and noticed she was in the human village, "Uh oh!" She flew out.

As she flew away, she thought, "That's it, then! I'll have to find a way to get better! Not just against fairies, but youkai too! And humans! I need to figure out how to beat these foes! Only then can I become the strongest!"

* * *

><p>Spring had come to Gensokyo. This spring, however, was different. There were far more flowers in bloom than ever before. Cherry blossom petals floated through the air in abundance. "Flowers! Flowers everywhere!" Cirno exclaimed, "There hasn't been this many flowers in over sixty years! And these cherry blossoms are so pretty!"<p>

She flew around, touching flowers and freezing them. After some time, Cirno was in a dark field of red spider lilies. Cirno didn't find that odd, but she did find the fact that these lilies were growing in a cemetery odd. A woman dressed in an elaborate uniform appeared. The woman, Shiki Eiki, commented, "How rare, a fairy in this region."

"Gah!" Cirno yelled, "Another person to bug me! Is it the flowers? I know they're pretty, but there must be more to it!"

Eiki, unperturbed by Cirno's complaints, said, "Do you know where you are?"

Cirno looked around, "Some kinda graveyard?"

"That's right. You're in a place humans use to remember their deceased. Rather odd to see a fairy in such a place."

Cirno looked deep in thought, then raised her index finger, "I get it! Graveyards have gate guards, and you must be a gate guard!"

Eiki chuckled, "No. I am not a gate guard. I am one of the Yama. I've come to this realm to warn others." She appeared to stare more deeply into Cirno, "Do you know what your sin is?"

"Sin?"

Eiki explained, "You're a fairy with great power, much stronger than most of your kin, yet you can't rein in your desire to use this power. You recklessly go about challenging others to duel with nary a care for yourself nor the people nor the environments around you. You act as though you are immortal, when in fact, you're just as finite as the humans you so despise."

Cirno blushed, "Liar! That's not true! I'm the strongest!"

Eiki raised her voice slightly, "You are an embodiment of an element of nature, but like all fairies, should the aspect of nature you represent die in Gensokyo, you will die too. We, the Yama, will most certainly judge you. Then, whether you are sent to Heaven or Hell, well, I can't say for sure yet."

Cirno's face became a complex mixture of fear and anger, "That's . . . that's something humans . . . You don't scare me!"

Eiki elaborated, "A stream's flow, a bird's cry, a cricket's song, these things are finite. Even mother nature dies at times. You should know that immortality does not exist in this world. You must be aware of this the next time you decide to exercise your power."

Cirno threatened, "Exercise THIS!" She shot out blue and white danmaku shots.

Without flinching, Eiki evaded these shots, and responded with danmaku shaped like Rods of Remorse. Cirno had a difficult time evading these danmaku, since they were larger than what she was used to. Eiki's body emanated numerous purple lights. Between this and the Rods, Cirno was obliterated. Eiki's face remained stoic, "As expected of you."

* * *

><p>A frog sat on top of a lily pad. It ribbited to communicate. It then leaped into the air, but before it hit the surface of the water, the entire frog had become encased in a block of ice. "Got another one!" Cirno boasted.<p>

"Another frog?"

"Wagh!" Cirno turned around and saw a sullen Reimu, "Oh, it's just you. I'll have you know I can even fight up close and personal now!"

Reimu mused, "Uh huh. Now, I know you never listen, but there's a Shinto kami in Gensokyo now, one who represents frogs. You probably shouldn't freeze frogs anymore, unless you wanna deal with another adversary."

Cirno said, "Another adversary? Bring 'em on! I've been on a roll ever since I trashed that raven and that girl's doll!"

* * *

><p>"WHAAAAAAAT!? A FAIRY DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"<p>

* * *

><p>Cirno had frozen a frog in place. She hovered over it, watching the ice melt, seeing if this specimen would survive the thawing. Her thought process was disrupted by "EVIL! EVILDOER!"<p>

Cirno turned around. She saw a blonde-haired girl flying by flapping her arms, wearing a large strawhat. "Ah! What intrepid explorer dares to interfere with me now? (See? I can talk smart!)"

The girl shouted, "You! You're the ice fairy I've heard about! The one that kills frogs! As a divine spirit of frogs, I can't allow that!"

Cirno asked, "Why not? I can control ice, I can do what I want with it!" The memory of Reimu's warning that Suwako would come gunning for her never crossed her mind.

Suwako shrieked, "And you also defeated my daughter! Honorably, true, but I can't take such defeats sitting down!"

Cirno became frustrated, "Ai yai yai, what are you so worked up about? This is Gensokyo! No one stays dead forever! Even if I did kill some frogs, they surely reincarnated! Here, or in Heaven, or Hell, or the Netherworld, but it's not like the outside world!"

"So what!? Murder is murder, and I will put an end to your evil deeds!"

Cirno puzzled, "Through murder? Heh heh heh! If this is just an excuse for a duel, I'm ready!"

"WAAAAAGH!" Suwako fired off danmaku patterns.

Cirno positioned herself at the end of one of the danmaku trails. She touched a missile, froze it, and the rest of the trail turned to ice. The ice reached Suwako, freezing her hand, "Gyah!" This caught her off-guard, but only momentarily, "Chew on this!" Suwako drew a spell card, then clapped her hands.

The earth on the shore of the lake rose up, and took the shape of two large hands. The hands aimed to clasp Cirno in their grasp. She avoided them, and fired at Suwako. The goddess sank into the earth to avoid getting hit. Suwako leaped from beneath the ground behind Cirno and fired a volley of danmaku. Cirno touched the edge of a danmaku stream, froze the bullets, and injured Suwako again. "STOP DOING THAT!" Suwako exclaimed.

"Not until you give up!"

Suwako furrowed her brow and drew another spell card. The ground from the bottom of the lake shot dirt up from below. Cirno was nearly caught off guard, until she remembered a technique of hers; she fired a stream of danmaku, touched the last shot, froze a small portion of bullets in front of her, and used the ice as a shield. By doing this, she could protect herself from Suwako's onslaught.

"Nothing's working!" Suwako observed. She flew out in front of Cirno, and fired danmaku, this time firing individual shots instead of curtains of bullets. Cirno could see her freezing ability was of little use, so instead, she maneuvered closer to Suwako, and fired icicles at her. The two went back and forth, but the pressure was too much for the goddess; she was hit one too many times. She had fallen by the lakeside, "Oooooh! I never got good at danmaku!"

Cirno floated in front of her, "I told you, I'm the strongest! If I want to freeze frogs, or any other animals, you'll let me!"

Suwako, on the verge of crying, said, "Okay, little fairy. You win again. Just, don't harm the ecosystem too much, okay?" Her body sank into the ground, and her hat skated across the surface back to Youkai Mountain.

"ALRIGHT!" Cirno cheered, "I'm better than ever! I'd like to see those Scarlet Devil weirdos mess with me now!"

* * *

><p>Not far from the Hakurei Shrine was the tree that served as the hideout of the Three Fairies of Light. Inside of the tree was a house, a tree house. Empty sake bottles lied everywhere. Sunny declared, "Hey, I just thought of something, let's think of a way to get back at the humans!"<p>

Star questioned, "But, how?"

Sunny pinched her chin between her thumb and index finger, "Well, we'll . . . .uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum," she looked up, "you got any ideas?"

Luna responded, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuum? How 'bout you, Star?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum."

Sunny ordered, "Forget thinking of something. Let's sleep on it instead." They collapsed into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Time to go home!" Cirno thought. She had spent the day flying throughout Gensokyo, taking in the sights, and dueling with youkai. Her home, such as it was, was a simple structure made of ice on Misty Lake. She had returned, only to find it shattered.<p>

A flag stood on top of the ruins of Cirno's home. It depicted a childish drawing of Sunny, Luna, and Star, and simple writing that read, "Join fairy sisters today!"

Cirno stared intensely into the flag, "What is this? Is it saying 'join, or we will make you suffer'? I will not tolerate this act of war!" She took to the air and flew off.

* * *

><p>Luna was exhausted. She, Sunny, and Star were relaxing in the treehouse, "How come no other fairies have come yet?"<p>

"Just give 'em a little more time!" Sunny reassured, "They'll come!"

Something hard struck the door. "Wah!" The three screamed.

"Someone's attacking!" Star cried out, "The humans are already onto us!"

Sunny ordered, "In that case, be prepared. On my mark, we fly out. Okay? One, two, THREE!"

The three fairies burst out of the treehouse. "Show yourself!" Luna shouted. Nobody was around.

"Hey look!" Star pointed out.

"Huh?" There was an arrow made of ice stuck to the door.

Star said, "There's only one person I know who can do this."

"Curse you, Marisa Kirisame!"

"Prepare for war with the humans!"

* * *

><p>The ice structure of Misty Lake was rebuilt. "That wasn't so hard." Cirno breathed, "Yet I get the feeling they'll just blow it up again . . . unless." She made fists, "Screw waiting around for a response! I'll just find those stupid fairies and <em>make<em> them not blow up my house anymore! That'll show 'em not to mess with the strongest!"

She flew away from the lake and down a road called, "Spring Path". It was a path filled with flowers and cherry blossoms scattering everywhere. Many fairies had gathered, and started shooting at each other. Some of them targeted Cirno; they did not last long against her icicles.

Cirno had flown for some time, "Come on! One of those fairies has gotta be around here!"

Star flew in front of her, "Ah, Cirno! You got our message!"

"Yeah, your declaration of war! You're gonna pay for what you did!"

Star looked flustered, "Eh? But all we wanted was to recruit fairies to start a war against humans. How else could we get your attention?"

Cirno reprimanded, "You try to recruit me for a war, my making another act of war yourself? Poppycock! Prepare yourself!" She fired icicles.

"Wagh!" Star strengthened her resolve, "Well if that's the way you're gonna be, I'll bite!" She fired back blue and red stars.

Cirno froze the shots that formed a trail back at Star. This, in-between her icicle danmaku, was enough to force Star to stop, "Wow! You're strong! You'd make a perfect recruit for our army!"

"But I don't wanna join your army!" Cirno blasted, "I just don't want you wrecking my house again!And don't try helping out the others either; I'm coming for them next!" She flew off and left Star behind.

Cirno had ended up in the Forest of Magic. Many fairies had gathered here as well, most of which fell to Cirno's magic. Hours had passed since Cirno set off for battle. It was the late afternoon by the time she found Sunny, "There you are!" She called out, "You declared war on me! I have come to answer in kind!"

Sunny was confused, "Huh? What? Declare war on you? No! We declared war on the humans!"

"That's the same lie Star used!' Cirno pointed out, "My ruined house of ice is proof of it!"

Sunny blushed, "Oh, that, um, hey! Wanna test your strength? See if ice beats the fires of the Sun?"

"Yeah!" Sunny fired a stream of yellow suns for danmaku. Cirno was able to freeze these shots to protect herself, and to harm Sunny.

Sunny responded by firing red suns that were on fire, "Try freezing that!" She bellowed. Cirno tried to freeze the red shots, but to no avail. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You have no chance to win now!" More red suns came for Cirno.

It was getting harder and harder for the blue fairy to maneuver around the suns, and fire icicles back. A thought then ran through her mind, I can still freeze these fireballs! Cirno drew a spell card, "Freeze sign: Perfect Freeze!"

A white flash blinded Sunny, as her body was encased in ice, as were her fire danmaku. The ice shattered, her dress had become damaged, and she ached all over, "Agggggh! I forgot! You have spell cards! Well you haven't seen the last of me!" She flew away.

Cirno said aloud, "Fairies like to gather back at the lake; maybe I should go back?" She flew back to Misty Lake. More hours passed, and it was now nighttime. The dark of night was the preferred time of day for most fairies, and as such, the air above the lake teemed with lesser fairies. Cirno made short work of them. A greater fairy appeared, one Cirno recognized, "Ah ha! The last of the trio!"

Luna answered, "Yes, me! Unfortunately for you, you caught me at night time! This is when I am strongest!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm strong at all times of the day!"

Luna leered, "Really? Would it help out against this?" She fired danmaku shaped like yellow lasers. Her patterns were more elaborate than the other fairies Cirno had faced off against.

The two went back and forth, with Cirno freezing shots, and Luna firing off larger patterns. The duel had come to a stalemate, "Good job!" Luna commended, "But you haven't seen the last of me yet!" She flew away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Cirno pursued the fairy in the white dress. Luna was then joined by side with Sunny and Star.

"Thought you could get the upper hand?" Sunny questioned.

Star added, "We understand what you've been doing. That's why we got together."

Luna concluded, "Cuz when all three of us are together, we use up our arrows three times as fast!"

Cirno was dumbfounded, "What? What was that line about arrows again?"

Sunny ignored her, "If you want a war, we'll give you one! You against all of us, it's only fair!"

Cirno shook her head, "No it's not! It's cheating! No one else is on my side!"

Star said, "Considering you can freeze danmaku and we can't, we think it's a fair handicap."

Cirno contemplated for a moment, then smiled, "Why am I even scared to begin with? I'm the strongest! I can beat all three of you at once!"

Luna shouted, "Then prepare yourself!" A barrage of danamku from the three fairies swarmed Cirno. Luna blanketed the surface area of the lake with her yellow shot. It was too much for Cirno, and she was caught in a shot, disappearing into nothing.

Sunny bragged, "You're the strongest? As if!"

Cirno's voice announced, "Guess again, lamers!"

The three were shocked to find that Cirno had reincarnated at her rebuilt home, which wasn't far from where the fairies were at. "No way!" Luna espoused.

"Yes way! Who's cheating now!?" She fired off icicles.

Remembering it was night, Cirno aimed for Sunny. "Ow! I gotta retreat!" She flew away.

Cirno then moved on to Star, knowing she doesn't gain strength during either time of the day. Through a combination of her shots and freezing, she forced Star to retreat. Luna was the only one left. The fairy with the drill hair said, "You think you chased my friends away, but you haven't! We're about to combine!"

She flew back, rejoining with Sunny and Star. The three of them generated a red field surrounding them, "This is an anti-Cirno field we made! Not even your Perfect Freeze can stop it!" The three moved as one, shooting off fiery danmaku, and trying to catch Cirno within their red field.

Cirno thought _They're bluffing! I can totally nullify that!_ She drew a spell card, the one for Perfect Freeze, and yelled out its name. The spell froze the fireball danmaku, but had no effect on the three fairies, nor their field, "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Star laughed, "You can't win anymore!"

Cirno responded by firing icicles, but the icicle shots melted from the field before hitting her targets. "We are invincible!" Luna boasted.

The blue fairy could only avoid them, thinking she was powerless, but then noticed their danmaku wasn't fiery until after it passed their field. She flew in close and froze a stream of danmaku. This set off a chain reaction that froze the barrier, Sunny, Star, and finally Luna. When the ice shattered, the three fairies of light disappeared with it. Once the danmaku had cleared, Cirno let out a loud victory cheer. "YEAAAAAAH! WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Someone interrupted her cheer, "YES! GREAT WORK!" It was Aya, with a camera in hand.

Cirno turned around, "Oh, you saw that? You bore witness to the end of a great fairy war?"

Aya nodded, "Oh yes! I've always thought fairies were the most interesting, with you being the most interesting fairy I've caught on camera."

Cirno stroked her hair, "Well, I have gotten better over the years. Hey! That reminds me! We once dueled before, back when the flowers were blooming like crazy, yet you beat me! Have you come for a rematch? Because I am _pumped_ right now!"

"Alas, no." Aya tried to not sound dejected, "I'm not here to get into another fight. Serves my paper no good to do that. However, humans are performing flower viewing. If you go to a place with a lot of flowers, you might find someone there who could challenge you. Try a cherry blossom path."

"Okay!" Cirno declared. She flew off.

* * *

><p>Marisa had been flying for quite some time in the afternoon. She was viewing flowers in bloom, and observing the cherry blossoms falling, "These activities can soothe even my hasty heart. I should do this again next year."<p>

She sighed. She was tired, and wanted to return home. She pointed her broomstick to where the Forest of Magic was and took off. Shortly after that, Cirno intercepted her, "There you are!"

Marisa gritted her teeth, "Geh, stupid ice fairy! I'm not even anywhere near the lake! What do you want?"

Cirno answered, "I came searching for a dueling partner. One not of my fairy brethren, but someone stronger. You're a human, and a rather strong one, I remember. That is why I propose we fight! One on one, no shrine maidens nor puppeteers to interrupt us!"

Marisa tilted her head, "You came all the way out here just to fight me?"

"Yeah!"

Marisa bore a smile, "Alright! This should be easy! Let's get this over with before the sun goes down!" The area surrounding Marisa was covered with familiar green and yellow stars.

Cirno froze the danmaku as it came to her. She fired icicles at Marisa, but she was able to avoid them because of her fast flying speed. At one point, Marisa drew a spell card, "Light Sign: Mysterious Beam!" From both of her hands fired what looked like her signature "Master Spark" attack.

The stars were still flying about. Cirno froze some to form an ice shield. The beams could not penetrate her protective barrier. Marisa noted, "Call me crazy, but you aren't like when we first met! You're a _lot_ stronger now!"

"That's right!" Cirno said, "Strong enough to beat you now!"

Marisa put her arms to the side, non-verbally saying _this can't be helped_ and said, "In that case, I'll treat you as something a little stronger than a fairy!" She drew another spell card, "Unsealed Magic: Open Universe!" Several large discs shot out in a spiral patterns, each of them leaving behind a trail of blue star bullets.

As much as she froze the danmaku, there were still many bullets flying about. Cirno had to go lower and lower just to avoid getting hit. She was nearly touching the ground. The ceiling of danmaku prevented her from flying up. She touched the ground and froze a portion right as she was evaporated by a bullet.

Cirno had vanished before Marisa's eyes. Her magic bullets stopped. "What a workout." She muttered. She turned around and flew away back to the Forest of Magic.

A few seconds later, she was knocked off balance by a rod of ice. She saw Cirno, grinning widely, "So that's why!"

"I know my powers!" Cirno bragged, disposing of her rod and firing more icicles.

Marisa flew back and drew a spell card while chanting, "Blazing Star-like Tag!" A Master Spark-like beam shot out from the back of her broomstick. She flew around erratically, attempting to collide with Cirno. The fairy froze the stars raining down on her to protect herself from Marisa's beam, but also found it hard to attack her. Since it was a spell card, she waited it out. After a minute of near-collisions, Marisa's spell ended. "No way!" She commented, "Strong, _and_ better at staying alive?"

"Why are you so shocked? I've always been the strongest of the fairies!"

Marisa looked devious, "Yes, right, a fairy. Then I have something just for you!" She drew another spell card, "Fairy Destruction Ray!"

A laser beam wider than the others Marisa had recently fired engulfed the space in front of her. Large discs moved around, spewing forth yellow stars as they went. Cirno froze the star danmaku to block the laser beam. She focused on letting the spell card run out again.

The danmaku that the discs were firing then became like flames. Cirno performed "Perfect Freeze!" The beam disintegrated the fireballs the moment they were frozen. Cirno flew in-between the discs, since they blocked out the beam. She was continually grazed by the fire, the laser beam, and the discs as this went on.

The magic stopped. Cirno's dress was tattered all over, her hair was a singed mess, and burn marks covered her skin. "Whoa!" Marisa said, "You didn't fall during all of that! That's good! Tell you what, I'll let you have this victory. Right now, I wanna go home and sharpen my fairy busting abilities, okay?"

Cirno said, "Ah ha! I did it! I beat you! Yes, let me enjoy this, while you go home with your tail between your legs, a ha ha!"

Marisa frowned, "Don't get the wrong idea, da ze. I'm not depressed over this. I'm just so wowed by your strength that I don't feel like fighting anymore. Then again, if you challenge me again in the future, I might be up for that." She flew off, "Good game!"

Cirno flew around in a celebratory dance, because she knew she had grown immeasurably since she could first remember how to make ice.

* * *

><p>The sun's light began to stretch throughout the surface of Gensokyo. Even in a landlocked country such as this, the light of Earth's solar system could still provide heat and light. Lush forests and greens stretched on as far as the un-aided eye could see.<p>

On top of one of the many treetops of Gensokyo sat four fairies. Cirno reflected, "Hey, you know what's funny about humans?"

"What?" Sunny asked.

"When they're born, they can't do anything! They can't move, they can't talk, they can't use any magic. All they do is flail their arms and cry!"

"Yeah!" Star said, "How did they as far as they have if they aren't born like us?"

Cirno reacted, "I know! When I was born, I could already fly! And freeze the air! And a bunch of other stuff!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I don't get it." Luna concluded.

"Hey," Cirno started, "you ever tried to fly up really high?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"I can't remember."

Cirno said, "Well, I did, but then I hit the invisible boundary or whatever. Keeps things out as well as in! Tell you what, let's have a race! Let's see who can fly up and hit the ceiling of the Boundary first!"

"Alright!"

"You're on!"

"Let's do this!"

The four fairies skyrocketed upward at blistering speed. It was a new day in the Land of Illusion.

[Author's Note: This is the end. (Beautiful friend, the end.) I'm all out of ideas. This Touhou series is over. The entire project, Touhou Monogatari, is over. I have nothing else to say nor do.

Well, I guess I can give a little background. When I started the Backstories series, I eventually wanted to do a backstory for Chen. I had already done a backstory (of sorts) for Yukari and Ran in the Eternal Blossom shorts, so I wanted to do Chen to complete the family. I started writing that out. It . . . was crap. Not good, not okay, just crap. All you need to know is; Ran went out by herself, she found a cat near the human village, it was starving, it went up to Ran for food, Ran felt bad so she fed it some food. She realized it couldn't survive on its own, so she brought it home, Yukari wasn't happy at first, but Ran said the cat could become useful, she names it Chen, she (Chen) becomes a youkai, learns magic, learns to fly, take a human shape, shoot danmaku, speak, et cetera, and . . . that was it.

I also considered Byakuren. She and her flock have a rich backstory. However, such a project would be large, like, more than a one-shot. You would have to do a full series for that. Truth be told, the UFO characters are not favorites of mine. Also, I'm not intimately knowledgeable of Buddhism, so I feared I would've cranked out something mediocre in the long run.

I decided to end it all with Cirno because . . . what is a fairy's life like? Fairies are the most common race in Gensokyo, yet we never see them in depth like some of the other characters. Then I figured out why; they're not supposed to be deep characters. Of course, just because a character isn't multi-dimensional doesn't mean they're automatically bad. And most of the scenes I wrote are inspired by canon (or close to canon), so there's that.

But yeah, this is the end. Thank you to all of those that stood by me throughout the uploads. It really makes my efforts worth it. And just because I'm not doing Touhou fanfics anymore doesn't mean I'm through with writing. Remember, I write, publish, and sell original fiction now. Not here, since you can't make a profit off of fanfiction without the copyrighters' permission, but yeah. Thanks again.]


End file.
